Love button
by taejungkim
Summary: Taehyung adalah orang yang menolong Jungkook ketika tiba-tiba sakit pada hari upacara penerimaan murid baru. Saat Jungkook menyatakan cinta padanya, Taehyung setuju untuk menjalani masa percobaan pacaran dengannya. Tapi ternyata, Jungkook harus melalui hari-harinya dengan Taehyung yang populer dan selalu punya ide iseng untuk mengerjainya. #Vkook/Taekook / Yaoi / Remake
1. Chapter 1

Love Button

Storyline by Usami Maki

Remake by taejungKim

.

.

.

 _Waktu menerima pernyataan cintaku, dia bertanya,_

" _Kau kan belum mengenalku dengan baik. Yakin ingin pacaran denganku?"_

 _Setelah itu barulah aku mengerti arti kata-katanya waktu itu._

.

.

.

Suasana pegunungan yang asri sangat mendukung perasaan Jungkook saat itu.

"Haah.. Pelatihan orientasi murid baru di atas gunung begini membuat sangat lelah ya. Iya, kan, Kook?" tanya Bambam pada Jungkook.

"Eh?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya pada Bambam dan Yugeom dengan wajah sumringah.

"Masa?" lanjut Jungkook.

" Aigoo, lihat tuh mukanya Jungkook. Benar-benar bahagia kelihatannya." kata Bambam pada Yugeom.

"Habis dia baru dapat pacar sih ." kata Yugeom.

"Pacarmu, Kim Taehyung, dari kelas khusus, kan?" tanya Yugeom .

Jungkook baru saja ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yugeom namun dipotong oleh Bambam.

"Kalian berencana mau ciuman, ya?" tanya Bambam.

"CIUM?! Mana mungkin!" seru Jungkook sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi tak dipungkiri, pipinya memerah.

"So-soalnya…" Jungkook memainkan jari telunjuknya dan melanjutkan.

"Kami masih dalam masa percobaan." jawab Jungkook dengan nada malu-malu.

" Mworago? Masa percobaan?" tanya Yugeom dan Bambam serempak.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha keras membuatnya benar-benar menyukaiku. Jadi, aku minta kesempatan dengan masa percobaan pacaran ini." jelas Jungkook dengan suara sedikit lirih.

"Lalu? Dia setuju?" tanya Bambam.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya, dia bilang, seru juga." Jungkook tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

"Maka dari itu, targetku sekarang adalah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya!" seru Jungkook semangat.

"Hah? Targetnya sepele sekali." ejek Bambam dan Yugeom, namun Jungkook tidak ambil pusing dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan.

Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan perjalanan hingga ia berpapasan dengan Taehyung.

"Jungkook- ah." sapa Taehyung dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Tae-Taehyung sunbae !" seru Jungkook tergagap-gagap.

"Se-selamat pagi!" Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gugup Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi."

"tae-Taehyung Sunbae Boleh aku mintaㅡ" perkataan Jungkook terhenti oleh Taehyung yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook.

 _Eoh, ada apa? tanya Jungkook dalam hati._ Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook selama beberapa detik, membuat pipi Jungkook memerah.

"Itu, ada kumbang di kepalamu. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung.

Seketika itu Jungkook merasakan sesuatu bergerak di kepalanya.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Jungkook panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

"Tenang, Jungkook-ah." kata Taehyung.

"Jangan bergerak." lanjutnya. Jungkook menutup matanya karena takut dan Taehyung pun perlahan mendekatkan diri ke Jungkook dan mengambil kumbang tersebut.

"Te-terima kasih." ucap Jungkook saat Taehyung menerbangkan kumbang tersebut. Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Ng? Hati-hati ya." ucap Taehyung.

Deg . Deg.

Detak jantung Jungkook mempercepat seiring dengan memompanya darah ke pipinya, membuatnya semakin memerah.

 _Tadi.. wajahnya dekat sekali! pikir_ Jungkook sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa terbakar.

" Yak! Taehyung- ah ! Ayo!" seru seseorang yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Iya!" balas Taehyung.

Ketika Taehyung sudah beberapa langkah di depan Jungkook, Jungkook bersuara lagi.

"Ah! Tu-tunggu, Taehyung- sunbae!" seru Jungkook membuat Taehyung menoleh.

"Be-beritahukan nomor ponselmu!" pinta Jungkook dengan wajah memerah.

 _Kyaa, akhirnya kukatakan!_ seru Jungkook dalam hati.

"Maaf." mendengar kata-kata itu, Jungkook yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya menengadah, menatap Taehyung.

"Aku baru beli, tidak hapal nomornya. Lagipula, ponselku ada di tas." ujar Taehyung.

 _Benar juga, kalau sekarang dikeluarkan, bisa-bisa disita guru,_ pikir Jungkook dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Oh, iya. Maaf. Haha." Jungkook berusaha tersenyum walau perasaannya benar-benar kecewa.

 _Ah, aku mengatakannya di saat yang tidak tepat,_ ujar Jungkook dalam hati.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya beberapa detik untuk meredamkan perasaan kecewanya. Taehyung yang melihat itu terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya di tas.

"Tunggu sebentar." ujar Taehyung.

" Eoh ?" Jungkook membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah memegang ponselnya. "Beritahukan nomor ponselmu. Nanti aku yang menelponmu." ujar Taehyung masih dengan senyum yang tertoreh di bibirnya.

"Eh? Taehyung Sunbae..?"

"Berapa?" tanya Taehyung, sudah siap untuk mengetik nomor ponsel hingga tiba-tiba seorang guru datang dan mengambil ponsel Taehyung.

" Yak, kau! Siapa yang mengizinkan untuk menggunakan ponsel?!"

Jungkook kaget bukan main. Ia tercengang begitu Park seonsaengnim memarahi Taehyung.

"Kau Kim Taehyung dari kelas khusus, kan?! Kenapa malah melakukan ini, hah?!" teriaknya.

"Maaf, saem." lirih Taehyung.

"Saya akan sita ponsel ini sampai pelatihan orientasi berakhir! Paham?!" ucapnya lalu langsung berlalu pergi.

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-ma-ma-maaf… Gara-gara aku…" wajah Jungkook sudah pucat pasi. Taehyung yang melihat itu seketika menyemburkan tawanya

"Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja." ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

"Ta-tapi…ㅡ"

"Tapi aku butuh itu untuk alarm sih. Aku agak susah bangun pagi." ujar Taehyung dengan tangan kiri di dagunya. Jungkook semakin merasa tidak enak hati.

"A-Aku akan minta ke seonsaengnim ."

" Eoh? "

"Aku akan minta kembali ponselmu!" kata Jungkook lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Taehyung dan pergi menuju Park seonsaengnim .

"Hei! Jungkook- ah !" panggil Taehyung berusaha mencegah Jungkook, namun Jungkook tidak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Taehyung sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tolong kembalikan ponselnya, seonsaengnim ." mohon Jungkook dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab guru itu dengan tegas.

"Ambillah ponselku sebagai gantinya." ujar Jungkook dengan posisi berlutut dan tangan di atas memegang ponselnya.

"Tidak boleh! Dasar keras kepala! Kalau kau tidak butuh, sini, saya sita sekalian!" kata guru laki-laki itu sambil mengambil ponsel Jungkook.

"Aaah!" Jungkook menatap pasrah ponselnya yang diambil oleh guru itu.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan sendirian dengan kedua tangan memegang erat ranselnya.

"Haaah… Aku tidak berhasil mendapatkannya." gumam Jungkook kecewa.

"Teman-teman pasti sudah jauh meninggalkanku. Aku tertinggal sendirian." Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Taehyung yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan dekat pohon.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan mereka pun bertatapan mata. "Tae-Taehyung- sunbae."

"Kau lama sekali." ujar Taehyung sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"Eoh ?"

Jungkook menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pipinya sekarang otomatis memanas setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Taehyung.

"Maaf. Aku gagal memintanya kembali." gumam Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu." ujar Taehyung dengan wajah tidak enak hati.

"Ta-tapi… Aku tidak ingin Taehyung- sunbae membenciku karena ini…" ujar Jungkook sambil memainkan ujung bajunya dan mata yang tidak melihat ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung tertegun sejenak sampai akhirnya tawapun meledak. "Hahaha!"

Jungkook yang mendapat respon tersebut memasang wajah kaget sekaligus bingung.

Taehyung tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di kepala Jungkook. "Ayo jalan! Kalau terlambat, bisa-bisa kita tidak kebagian makan siang." kata Taehyung masih dengan tawa di sela-selanya

.

Taehyung membetulkan letak tas selempangnya lalu berjalan mendahului Jungkook. Jungkook diam beberapa saat dengan mulut terbuka dan tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya sendiri.

 _Ternyata dari tadi dia menungguku,_ pikir Jungkook. Seketika wajahnya memerah menyadari hal itu.

"Jungkook- ah , ayo!" ajak Taehyung.

"Ah! Baik!" seru Jungkook lalu berlari menyusul Taehyung.

Ini seperti mimpi. Berjalan berdua, berdampingan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Langit dipenuhi oleh beribu-ribu bintang dengan pemandangan gunung di bawahnya. Jungkook menopang dagunya di telapak tangannya, terpesona dengan pemandangan saat ini atau… teringat Taehyung?

"Haah… Hari ini sangat indah." ujar Jungkook

"Langitnya cerah." kata Yugeom sambil menaik kasurnya.

"Dimana kasurmu?"

"Hei, hei." panggil jungchan .

"Kita ke kamar kakak kelas kita, yuk?" ajaknya pada semua orang di sana.

"Wah! Ide bagus!" seru salah satu dari mereka. Sementara Jungkook memegang erat bantal di dekapannya.

"Eh? Aku tidak ikutan."

Seketika semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Jungkook langsung beralih padanya dengan tatapan garang. Terutama Bambam.

"Kau tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan kami?" geram Bambam.

"Maunya bahagia sendiri saja!" ucap yang lain.

"Eh…?"

"Oke, deh! Let's go! " seru Bambam semangat sambil menyeret paksa Jungkook yang dihimpit oleh lengannya.

 _Apaan sih?!_ , pikir Jungkook kesal dengan keadaan pasrah diseret-seret.

"Tamannya di mana, ya?" tanya Yugeom sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Yang digosipkan itu?" tanya Bambam.

"Gosip?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku dengar dari kakak kelas. Di suatu tempat di penginapan ini, ada taman yang sangat indah. Pasangan yang ke sana dan berciuman di taman itu akan berbahagia." jelas Yugeom menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi, kalau tidak berciuman, mereka akan berpisah." lanjut Yugeom dengan nada dramatis.

"Huah, taman ya." gumam Jungkook.

"Keren juga. Lakukan itu, kookie ." bisik Bambam.

" Eoh ?"

"Ciuman dengan Kim Taehyung." lanjut Bambam membuat wajah Jungkook seperti tomat.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?!" seru Jungkook.

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik!"

Suara pintu terbuka dan keluarlah kakak kelas mereka dari kamarnya.

"wah .. Para adik kelas kita sudah tiba." ujar salah satu laki-laki tersebut.

 _Begitu ada kesempatan, aku akan kabur ,_ pikir Jungkook sambil digeret masuk ke dalam kamar para kakak kelasnya.

Sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup, Jungkook melihat Taehyung melewatinya sambil menatapnya. Bola mata Jungkook membesar seiring tertutupnya pintu. Jungkook langsung membuka kembali pintu itu dengan suara kencang.

"Tae-Taehyung- Sunbae !" seru Jungkook sambil berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Bambam dan Yugeom mengintip di ambang pintu. " Eoh ? Memangnya tadi ada pacarnya?" tanya Yugeom.

"Gawat." gumam Bambam dengan wajah setengah panik.

 _Pergi ke mana dia?! Padahal aku langsung mengejarnya,_ kata Jungkook dalam hati sambil menoleh ke sana kemari menyusuri lorong.

"Apa Anda mendengar suara anak - anak ?" suara pak guru tiba-tiba mengagetkan Jungkook. Membuatnya panik.

"Padahal ini sudah malam dan mereka dilarang main saat ini !" seru guru tersebut. Pak guru!

Jungkook langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok sementara guru tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah Jungkook bersembunyi.

"Sepertinya suara tadi datang dari arah belakang." ujar guru tersebut.

Kyaa! Bagaimana ini?! Mereka menuju ke sini! Aku bakal ketahuan!

Jungkook sudah memasang wajah pucat pasinya sambil ia mengintip sedikit ke arah guru. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Jungkook sangat kaget, ia baru saja ingin berteriak ketika ternyata yang memegang bahunya adalah Taehyung.

Taehyung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Menyuruhnya untuk diam. Pipi Jungkook seketika memerah.

"Taeㅡ"

"Kita keluar lewat pintu darurat di sana." bisik Taehyung sambil menunjuk pintu tersebut.

Langit masih sama, tampak dipenuhi bintang dengan bulan purnama yang indah. Taehyung berjalan di depan Jungkook. Jungkook berjalan dengan lesu. _Tadi.. Apa yang dipikirkannya ketika aku masuk kamar kakak kelas itu, ya ?_ pikir Jungkook. Aku penasaran .

Tiba-tiba saja, pemandangan di depan mereka membuat keduanya terpana. Loh? Ini…

"Tamannya indah sekali. Aku baru lihat ini." ujar Taehyung dengan mata yang seolah terpaku pada apa yang disuguhkan di depannya. Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung.

Apa mungkin… Ini taman yang digosipkan itu?

Kalau tidak berciuman di sini, kami akan berpisah.

Jungkook kembali menoleh ke arah Taehyung lalu berpindah menatap bibir Taehyung.

Ci-ciuman…

Seketika wajah Jungkook memerah saat Taehyung balas menatapnya.

Apa Taehyung-ssi tahu soal gosip ini?

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang mendadak mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Taehyung berbalik.

"Ayo kita kembali." ajaknya.

 _Kalau tidak berciuman, kami akan berpisah._

Jungkook hanya diam di sana. Membuat Taehyung yang sudah berjalan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jungkook- ah?"

Jungkook menunduk berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"I-Itu… Ba-bagaimana kalau… kita berciuman?" tanya Jungkook. Kepalanya terus menunduk, tidak berani melihat seperti apa ekspresi Taehyung. Pipinya sangat merah, wajahnya berkeringat.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan terkejut. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Taehyung menjawab dengan senyuman tipis.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk hal itu, kan?"

Jungkook merasa seolah-olah ia dipermalukan di depan jutaan orang. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga." ucap Jungkook sambil membenarkan letak jaketya.

"Maaf." setelah berucap seperti itu, Jungkook langsung berlari meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Jungkook- ah!"

Taehyung hanya diam di sana memperhatikan Jungkook yang berlari di hadapannya. Taehyung menghela napas berat lalu menyibak semak-semak di sampingnya.

Ternyata dibalik semak-semak itu, teman-teman Jungkook beserta anak laki laki lain sedang berjongkok, menguping pembicaraan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedari tadi hanya mendekam di kasurnya seorang diri, merasakan malu yang amat dalam.

"Ah! Itu Jungkook!" seru Bambam sambil berlari menghampiri Jungkook.

"Kapan kau kembali ke sini? Kami cari-cari lho." kata Yugeom. Sementara Jungkook hanya diam tak merespon.

Yugeom melirik Bambam dengan sedih.

"Jungkook." panggil Bambam.

"Maafkan kami. Mungkin tadi Kim Taehyung bilang seperti itu karena kami mengganggu." aku Bambam.

Jungkook langsung menyibak selimutnya dan menghadap Bambam dan Yugeom. "Eh?!"

"Dia tahu kami bersembunyi di situ." kata Bambam.

" Mian… kami lihat kalian keluar, lalu mengikuti kalian." ujar Yugeom.

"Karena ada kami, makanya Kim Taehyung berkata seperti itu. Jadi…" Bambam tidak melanjutkan namun menghembuskan napas dengan perlahan, merasa sangat bersalah.

Jungkook diam sejenak melihat penyesalan di wajah Bambam dan Yugeom.

"Tapi meski kalian tidak ada, kupikir jawabannya akan tetap sama." kata Jungkook sedih.

"Aku terlalu buru-buru. Padahal, aku ingin membuatnya menyukaiku sedikit demi sedikit."

Perasaan sedih terasa sangat kentara mengelilingi mereka bertiga. Menciptakan suasana hening yang tidak nyaman.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" seru Yugeom tiba-tiba.

"Kim Taehyung belum tahu Jungkook ada di sini, kan?!" tanya Yugeom.

" Eoh? "

"Tadi, Taehyung sunbae langsung pergi mencari Jungkook. Mungkin sekarang, dia masih mencarimu!"

Dibenak Jungkook langsung terpampang wajah Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum.

Taehyung sunbae…

"Telepon saja!" usul Bambam.

"Tidak punya nomornya. Lagipula ponselnya disita." balas Jungkook.

"Aku akan pergi mencarinya!" Jungkook bangkit lalu membuka pintu. Saat membuka pintu, Jungkook terkejut melihat Taehyung yang ternyata sedang membuka pintu juga.

"Ah! Ketemu!" seru Taehyung, terlihat lega dengan keringat bercucuran di dahinya.

"Taeㅡ"

"Kyaaa! Dia menjemputmu!" seru Bambam, Yugeom dan jungchan bersamaan. Membuat pipi Jungkook lagi-lagi memerah.

"Aku iri sekali!" seru jungchan dari dalam.

Jungkook dan Taehyung diam, Jungkook merasa malu karena ulah teman-temannya.

"Kita keluar yuk ?" ajak Taehyung, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Mereka keluar ke taman indah tadi. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang dihiasi dengan semak-semak berbunga.

"Anu.." Jungkook membuka suara

"Maaf, tadi permintaanku aneh. Aku bukannya ingin segera melakukannya… Ada alasannya, kok ."

Taehyung menoleh dan tersenyum. "Gosip itu kan?"

"Jungkook-ah kepikiran gosip yang beredar mengenai taman itu, kan?"

" Eoh? Kau tahu juga?" tanya Jungkook kaget.

Taehyung mengangguk santai. "Iya, aku dengar kalian membicarakannya di lorong. Lalu aku berpikir," Taehyung memegang dagunya.

"Bagaimana reaksimu kalau aku ajak ke taman itu. Aku penasaran."

Mata Jungkook membulat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Taehyung memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

"Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku keterlaluan. Teman-temanmu yang bersembunyi di taman itu, di luar perhitunganku." ujarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memintanya dengan cara seperti itu. Haha!" Taehyung tertawa renyah, seperti itu adalah hal terlucu yang pernah ia lihat.

Sementara Jungkook merasakan tiba-tiba kepalanya kosong.

Eh… apa ini? Tiba-tiba otakku tidak bisa berpikir. Jadi maksudnya…

"Kau… kau tahu mengapa aku terburu-buru ingin berciuman denganmu?!" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyum malaikatnya. Seolah tak bersalah.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya saking terkejutnya.

"Maafkan aku. Oh, ada satu lagi. Keluarkan tanganmu." kata Taehyung.

Taehyung menulis beberapa angka di tangan Jungkook. "Simpan nomor ini di ponselmu, ya."

Jungkook membeku. "…Jadi sebenarnya kau hapal nomornya?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung lagi-lagi mengangguk dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Maaf, aku mengerjaimu."

Jungkook terkejut bukan main.

Ternyata dia orang yang seperti ini?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan. Apa kau yakin mau pacaran denganku walaupun belum kenal aku dengan baik?" kata Taehyung, lalu ia melanjutkan

"Masih mau masa percobaan pacaran kita dilanjutkan atau disudahi sampai di sini saja?" tanya Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook.

"Pelan-pelan aku mulai punya perasaan khusus padamu." ujar Taehyung. Jungkook merasakan darah berlarian menuju pipinya.

"Curang!" gumam Jungkook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

" Eoh ? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku masih mau melanjutkan hubungan ini." ujar Jungkook.

"Oke, baiklah."

.

.

.

To be continued

Ah ini aku remake dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama . maaf kalo disini jungkooknya agak OOC bangett , tapi emang tokoh aslinya begitu . so you wanna more ?

16.01.19

TaejungKim


	2. Chapter 2 Masa Percobaan?

Love Button

Story Line by Usami Maki

Remake by TaejungKim

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Semua berawal saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dialah yang mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan ketika aku terserang demam dan terduduk di lorong sekolah.

"Sayang kau tidak bisa mengikuti upacara." ujar laki-laki itu. Aku menatapnya dengan kain kompres yang diletakkan di dahiku oleh laki-laki itu.

"Istirahatlah di sini." ujarnya.

Dia dari kelas mana ya? Aduh, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Perlahat mataku tertutup namun masih bisa kudengar samar-samar suara laki-laki itu. "Cepat sembuh, yaㅡeh, sudah tidur."

Dia keren sekali….

.

.

Akhirnya aku tidak menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru. Setelah tertunda 3 hari, akhirnya kehidupan SMAku pun dimulai. Aku duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Aku mengitari seluruh kelas dengan pandanganku. Sepertinya dia tidak sekelas denganku.

"Hei, Jungkook." aku menoleh begitu seseorang memanggilku.

"Kita bisa menonton DVD di perpustakaan lho. Ke sana, yuk!" ajak Bambam, sahabatku sejak SMP.

"Wah! Ayo!" kataku semangat.

Aku, Bambam, Yugeom dan Jungchan berlari dengan semangat menuju perpustakaan. "Ini dia tempatnya." kata Bambam lalu membuka pintu.

"Lho?" apa yang ada di dalamnya membuat kami bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang berambut panjang, dia sangat cantik dan terlihat pintar.

"Ini ruangan yang dipakai anak kelas khusus untuk belajar." katanya angkuh.

"Kalian ke sini cuma ingin nonton drama saja kan? Cih!" ejeknya.

Kami semua merasa tersentak dengan ejekannya. "Hahaha! Nonton drama?!"

"Sombong sekali anak-anak kelas khusus itu!" teriak Bambam kesal.

"Drama ini kan maha karya juga!" lanjutnya. "Pintar-pintar tapi menyebalkan." desis Yugeom sambil menggenggam CD drama.

"Katanya ruangan lainnya juga dipakai anak-anak kelas khusus!" seru Jungchan kesal.

"Masa sih?" tanyaku tidak percaya sekaligus kesal.

"Curang sekali! Mana bisa mereka memonopoli semua ruangan seperti itu?!" kataku kesal. Iih! Dasar serakah!

"Permisi." suara itu mengagetkan kami bertiga. Aku menoleh dan terpaku melihat siapa yang ada di belakangku. Ah, dia… orang itu!

"Ah, ketua murid yang baru!" seru Bambam setengah berbisik. "Gawat! Dia kan murid kelas khusus!" kata Yugeom.

Eoh?

Uwaah! Bagaimana ini? Aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk!

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju meja penjaga yang dijaga oleh wanita berusia sekitar 30-an.

"Permisi, boleh saya minta ini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Silakan."

Ia menoleh pada kami lalu menghampiri kami dan menyodorkan sesuatu yang ia minta tadi.

"Silakan." kami semua bingung mendapati kertas itu.

"Kalau kalian ingin pakai ruang rapat, kalian harus gunakan formulir ini untuk peminjamannya." jelasnya. "Karena sekolah baru saja dimulai, kurasa banyak yang tidak mengetahui hal ini." lanjutnya.

Ah… kami memang tidak tahu…

"Teㅡ"

Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, namun laki-laki itu sudah berjalan pergi dengan senyum yang ia torehkan pada kami.

"Dia ramah ya! Hebat!" kata Yugeom. "Lumayan keren~" puji Jungchan. "Ternyata di kelas khusus ada juga orang baiknya." timpal Bambam.

Aku hanya diam menatap kepergian laki-laki itu. Padahal kalau bertemu lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pertolongannya waktu itu. Mungkin dia sudah tidak ingat aku lagi.

Tapi aku malah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan memasuki perpustakaan lalu menghampiri meja penjaga. Aku meminta formulir peminjaman dan mengisi dengan cepat.

"Ini, bu." kataku sambil menyerahkan formulir.

"Tunggu sebentar. Dicek dulu." katanya lalu melakukan beberapa hal.

Sembari menunggu, aku mengitari kepalaku memperhatikan setiap sudut perpustakaan. Saat aku sedang menoleh ke kiri, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sosok lelaki itu sedang bergulat dengan bukunya.

Ah, ketemu lagi.

Ia menoleh ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Aku memperhatikannya sambil mengintip dari balik rak-rak buku.

"Rajin sekali. Apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Ah! Diakan si sombong itu!

Sudah kuduga, laki-laki itu populer! Anak-anak perempuan itu tidak akan melepaskannya.

Hah.. pasti dia sudah punya pacar.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kecewa.

Suara kursi digerek membuatku menoleh lagi ke arah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum,

"Silakan." katanya sambil berdiri dari kursi itu. Ketiga perempuan yang tadi ingin duduk bersamanya, tampak bingung dengan sikap laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu pergi menjauh, tapi… lho?! Dia menuju ke sini?! Uwaaa! Bagaimana ini?

Aduuh! Pandangan kami bertemu!

Aku segera berbalik agar ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang sudah memerah. Aku diam sambil menunggu laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu di meja penjaga. "Aku ingin pinjam buku ini." katanya.

"Baik."

Aduuh.. aku ini apa-apaan sih?

"Tolong tulis namamu di kartu peminjaman ini." kata-kata ibu penjaga membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat.

Na-nama! Aku harus tahu nama dia!

Dengan perlahan aku mendekati meja penjaga sambil menutup sebagian wajahku dengan kertas yang kupegang. Aku mengintip dengan susah payah. Ah, tulisannya kecil sekali.

Aku lebih mendekat… hampir terbaca!

"Hyung…ㅡ"

Dengan seketika aku menoleh padanya yang juga menoleh padaku.

Gawat! Aku keceplosan! Bagaimana ini?!

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan polos. "Hyun." ia bersuara membuatku agak terkejut. "Hah?" Aduh, kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan suara bodoh sih?!

"Dibacanya 'Hyun' bukan 'Hyung'" katanya. "Eh? Aah! 'Hyun' ya!" aku mengintip lagi ke kertas itu. _Masa sih dibacanya 'Hyun'? Memang 'Hyung' dan 'Hyun' mirip sih.. tapi… (( Hyung=_ 형 _, Hyun=_ 현 _))_

"Bwahaha!" suara tawanya yang begitu tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"Mian, aku bohong. Bacanya memang 'Hyung' kok." katanya.

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

Saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, rasanya ia sungguh-sungguh menawan.

Kim Taehyung… Taehyung-ssi.

Ia tersenyum lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. "Syukurlah, kau sudah sehat." ucapnya.

Eoh?

Taehyung-ssi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Dia ingat aku! Aku rasanya sangat bahagia.. kukira, dia tidak mengingatku.

Tunggu. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan minta maaf atas perkataanku kemarin.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Taehyung-ssi!"

Aku berlari mengejar Taehyung-ssi tapi tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan melewatiku dan tanpa sengaja aku menubruknya yang sedang menggenggam minuman kaleng.

Uwaaa! Minuman itu tumpah di blazer sekolah Kim Taehyung!

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

 _Sruk. Sruk._

Suara gesekan sapu tangan pada blazer sekolah memenuhi keheningan yang tercipta antara Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Memang nodanya bisa hilang?" tanya Taehyung yang duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Aku yang bayar ongkos laundrynya." kata Jungkook lemas, ia merasa sangat tidak enak hati atas apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak usah." kata Taehyung.

"Apa kau ingin bicara sesuatu padaku?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah pucat pasi dengan air mata di sudut-sudut matanya. "Yaampun, mukamu.."

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar waktu kejadian ruang rapat itu." jelas Jungkook. Kemudian mendadak suasana menjadi hening yang tidak nyaman bagi keduanya. Aduh, kok jadi begini? pikir Jungkook.

Tingkah Jungkook yang menurut Taehyung lucu membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil. Jungkook melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Apa yang lucu?"

Tapi Taehyung tetap tertawa dengan bersusah payah menahan tawanya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia baru bisa mengontrol tawanya. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Nodanya sudah hilang?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesuatu di matanya.

"Jung… Jungkook?"

Jungkook terkejut tiba-tiba Taehyung memanggil namanya. "Eoh?" Jungkook menoleh.

"Ini." Taehyung menunjuk map Jungkook yang terdapat namanya di sana. "Ah.. iya." kata Jungkook.

Ia merasa sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Taehyung memanggil namanya. Karena itu, Jungkook merasa detakan jantungnya semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

 _Gawat… aku deg-degan terus… padahal dia hanya memanggil namaku,_ kata Jungkook dalam hati.

Taehyung menyadari perubahan Jungkook sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menarik blazer nya dari tangan Jungkook.

"Gomawo. Nodanya sudah bersih. Aku akan gantung di kelas supaya kering." kata Taehyung.

"Ah.. ok." jawab Jungkook.

"Sudah dulu ya."

Taehyung hendak pergi dari tempat itu ketika Jungkook memanggilnya kembali.

"Ng.. itu… terima kasih atas pertolonganmu saat upacara penerimaan murid baru." ucap Jungkook.

"Aku ingin bilang sejak lama. Mianhae, baru sempat." lanjutnya.

Taehyung menoleh dengan senyumannya, "Ah, iya. Gwaenchana" kemudian ia pergi menyusuri lorong menjauhi Jungkook.

Jungkook berdiam di sana memandangi tubuh Taehyung yang semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa, Jungkook merasa, semua ini akan berakhir sampai di sini.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang tersisa, ia memanggil Taehyung. "Tae-Taehyung-ssi!" seru Jungkook. Taehyung menoleh dan seketika itu Jungkook merasa agak menyesal memanggilnya namun dengan gugup ia mengatakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Anu.. itu… aku… a-apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Jungkook dengan kegugupan maksimal. Taehyung tidak menyangka Jungkook akan menanyakan hal itu. Keheningan mengisi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Jungkook-ssi." panggil Taehyung. "Kau benar-benar apa adanya, ya." kata Taehyung. "Jadi, aku akan jujur mengatakan bahwa…"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil pada Jungkook. "Aku tidak minat menjalin hubungan semacam itu dengan siapapun." ketika Taehyung melanjutkan, mimiknya tampak serius, membuat Jungkook diam membeku di tempatnya.

Taehyung berbalik dan akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook's POV**

Aku berjalan memasuki sekolah yang ramai oleh murid-murid lainnya. "Pagi, Taehyung."

"Pagi, Suhyun-ssi."

"Pagi."

Aku melihat Taehyung yang sedang memasuki sekolah dan disapa banyak temannya.

" _Aku tidak minat menjalin hubungan semacam itu dengan siapapun."_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Taehyung kemarin terngiang-ngian di benakku. Kenapa dia tidak mau pacaran? Apa itu artinya aku tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi?

Apa dia punya… kenangan buruk?

Aku sedang mengambil sesuatu di lokerku ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara padaku.

"Bisa ikut kami sebentar?" tanyanya. Mereka bertiga. Dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padaku.

Aku dibawa mereka ke taman belakang sekolah. Sepertinya aku sedang dilabrak…

"Kemarin, kau menyatakan perasaanmu ke Taehyung, ya?" tanya perempuan berambut panjang hitam. Itu dia, si perempuan sombong waktu itu.

Tapi, kok mereka bisa tahu ya?

"Kami yang sekelas dengannya saja pelan-pelan merencanakan dengan teliti supaya bisa mendekatinya! Sedang kau baru masuk 1 minggu, kan!"

"Maaf… aku keceplosan."

"Kau yang dari kelas biasa ini mau melecehkan kami, ya?!" ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya. Benar-benar membuat nyaliku menciut.

"Untungnya cintamu ditolak mentah-mentah, kan. Kau hanya menghalangi kami saja!" ia berkata itu dengan senyum judes yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Uwa.. ternyata berat juga ya jadi orang populer. Kalau memilih satu orang saja, pasti yang lain tidak akan rela itu terjadi.

"Hei! Dengar, tidak?!"

Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia menggebrak tangannya ke tembok di belakangku. "Kim Taehyung bukan orang yang bisa didekati orang berkepala kosong seperti kalian! Paham?!"

Hiiiyy, matanya… dia terlihat benar-benar marah. Dia serius!

"Kau.. dan Taehyung, hidup di dunia berbeda! Tidak akan cocok satu sama lain!" teriaknya.

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

Kami semua menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berada di jendela. "Dia, aku dan kau, Hera-ssi. Apa yang berbeda?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa duniaku dan dunianya berbeda, kok." kata Taehyung dengan suara dan wajah yang sangat serius. Membuatku mau tak mau terpesona dengan keindahannya.

Mereka bertiga tampak pucat dan akhirnya kabur meninggakkanku yang masih menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung balas menatapku sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi dari jendela.

Saat itu aku baru menyadari satu hal. Ternyata.. aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Dan aku ingin… dia menyukaiku juga.

Maka dari itu aku sudah memutuskan dengan tekad bulat. Aku mengejar Taehyung yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Taehyung menoleh menyadari keberadaanku. "Jungkook-ssi?" tanya Taehyung.

Dengan suara ngos-ngosan aku bertanya padanya. "Ba-bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

Dia tampak kebingungan. "Mencoba apa?"

"Walaupun kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pacaran dengan siapapun, tapi mungkin kau akan menemukan hal menyenangkan bila mencobanya. Aku akan berusaha keras membuatmu menyukaiku."

"Maksudmu… percobaan pacaran?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku menunduk menahan malu. Aiih, pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah. Apa aku terlalu memaksa?

Taehyung meletakkan tangannya di dagu, berpikir kurasa.

"Usulmu seru juga."

Eoh?

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku melihatnya. Ia mendekati wajahnya padaku. "Tapi, kau sama sekali belum mengenalku dengan baik. Yakin mau pacaran denganku?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang benar-benar mempesona. Dengan yakin aku membalas, "Iya! Aku yakin!"

Kemudian pada saat orientasi, satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku baru benar-benar mengerti perkataannya saat itu.

Aku melihat tanganku yang dicoret Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak." kataku kesal. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Dia sangat senang menjahiliku. Kesaaal! Tapi… senang juga sih.

"Kita ciuman, yuk?"

Hah?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Sekarang, hanya tinggal kita berdua." kata Taehyung lagi.

Huh!

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi!" kataku lalu berbalik.

Pertama, dia sengaja membawaku ke taman yang digosipkan itu. Kedua, dia tahu gosip bahwa pasangan yang tidak ciuman di sana akan berpisah. Ketiga, dia menikmati melihat reaksi panikku menghadapi situasi itu. Dia ini… suka mempermainkan orang.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menyentuh bahuku, membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Hahahaha!" Taehyung tertawa melihat reaksiku. Aku kena lagi deh!

Tapi, aku terlanjur menyukainya…

"Ayo kita kembali." ajaknya dengan senyum itu.

Uggh, senyumnya….

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan banyak kejadian semacam ini lagi ke depannya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kami memutuskan menjalani masa percobaan pacaran ini. Dengan semua yang telah terjadi saat orientasi, aku masih melanjutkan perjuanganku agar Taehyung menyukaiku.

"Kita.. jalan pulang bareng sampai stasiun, yuk?" ajakku dengan perasaan deg-degan seperti biasa.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sudah ada janji." jawab Taehyung. Seketika perasaan kecewa memukulku.

"Hahaha. Dengan orang itu!" aku mengikuti tangan Taehyung yang menunjuk seseorang.

Eoh? Pak guru?

"Kelas khusus masih ada tambahan pelajaran satu jam lagi." kata Taehyung.

"Ooh, begitu, ya." ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku ingin menunggunya… Boleh nggak ya…

"Ada buku yang ingin kupinjam dari perpustakaan. Tapi perpustakaan pasti sudah tutup begitu kelasku selesai." katanya dengan tangan yang memegang dagu dan mata yang mengarah ke tempat lain.

"Eoh?" aku langsung menengadahkan kepalaku. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang meminjamkannya untukmu!" usulku bahagia.

"Ok, terima kasih." jawabnya dengan senyum yang benar-benar membuatku seakan meleleh.

"Sama-sama!"

Akhirnya kami bisa pulang bersama!

"Besok pagi, bisa kau berikan bukunya padaku, kan?"

EEHH?!

Seketika kurasakan hawa-hawa suram yang mengelilingi diriku. Ah.. aku ingin sekali pulang bersama Kim Taehyung…

"Ahahaha!"

Aku langsung melihat Taehyung heran. Kenapa dia tertawa?

"Aku bercanda. Tunggu aku di perpustakaan, ya." kata Taehyung disela-sela tawanya.

.

.

Uh… Aku dikerjain lagi. Ternyata perpustakaannya masih buka sampai kelasnya selesai. Dia pasti tahu soal ini. Tapi senyum iseng di wajahnya itu lho… Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Malahan suka.

Aku menyusuri rak-rak berisi buku yang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Ah, ketemu!" gumamku pelan sambil mengambil buku yang ingin dipinjam Taehyung. Uwaa, bacaannya berat, nih. Dia suka novel sejarah, ya? Kupikir-pikir, aku belum tahu apa-apa tentang Kim Taehyung. Ulang tahunnya, kesukaannya… Aku ingin lebih mengenalnya.

.

.

"Profil?" tanya Taehyung.

"Iya, saling tukar info supaya kita bisa lebih saling kenal." kataku sambil menyodorkan kertas yang berisi profilku.

"Aku sudah mengisi profilku." kataku.

"Wah, Jungkook-ssi suka novel misteri?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada terkejut.

"Eh? Iya, sih…" Hehehe, aku ingin terlihat pintar…

"Baca karyanya siapa? Edogawa Ranpo? Agatha Christie?" tanya Taehyung.

Eh, siapa mereka… masa bodoh lah!

"Iya! Aku suka conan dan profesor Agasa!" jawabku. Agak tidak percaya diri sih, tapi ya sudahlah!

Taehyung hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku hanya berpura-pura suka…

"Saat misterinya perlahan terkuak, seru, kan!" seru Taehyung. Kami sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi menuju stasiun kereta.

"Iya! Benar sekali!" jawabku gugup. "Berarti, kalau kita isi profil ini di awal, malah jadi tidak seru, kan?" tanya Taehyung. Eh….

"Bagaimana kalau dibiarkan terkuak satu demi satu saja?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum yang seakan mengintimidasiku.

Orang ini benar-benar suka sekali mempermainkan!

.

.

.

"Jahaaat! Padahal aku ingin tahu ulang tahunnya!" teriakku di depan Bambam.

"Kau benar-benar dikerjai. Haha!" kata Bambam yang sedang duduk di depanku. "Aku punya narasumber handal, lho." kata-kata Bambam membuatku seakan diangkat ke tempat yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku senang.

"Yak, Jimin!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Jimin itu menoleh ketika sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa? Bambamie mau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Jimin saat sudah mendekat pada kami.

"Bukan itu, paboya! Haha!" seru Bambam.

"Kau satu SMP dengan Kim Taehyung, kan?" tanya Bambam. "Ooh, Taehyung."

"Eh, begitu ya?" tanyaku. "Apa Taehyung-ssi punya pacar waktu SMP?" tanyaku. Agak sedikit khawatir sih dengan jawaban Jimin.

"EEEH?! Ternyata Jungkookie suka Kim Taehyung?! Padahal kau manis, lho!" Jimin meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala seolah itu merupakan kesalahan.

Hah? Ada apa sih dengan orang ini?

"Nggak usah gombal, deh!" seru Bambam kesal.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kim Taehyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku bisa dapat data yang SMP." jawab Jimin.

"Okay! Berhasil!" seru Bambam sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Waah! Akhirnya aku bisa tahu informasi tentang Taehyung!

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan tanya teman SMPku dulu." kata Jimin sambil melihat ponselnya.

Eh? Apa ini?

"Dulu di antara anak-anak perempuan di SMPku, beredar profil Taehyung yang katanya didapat dari dia sendiri." kata Jimin.

"Si Taehyung juga populer waktu SMP." lanjutnya.

Rasanya ini tidak benar.

"Beredar? Ke semua orang?" tanyaku.

"Yap. Sepertinya ada yang menaruh profilnya di website." jawab Jimin

.

"Boleh minta nomor ponselmu? Nanti aku kirim datanya lewat sms." kata Jimin lagi. "Ma, maaf. Tidak jadi, deh." kataku.

"Lho?!"

Setelah itu Jimin pergi dari mejaku dan Bambam dengan omel-omelan kesal keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bukannya kau ingin tahu dia punya mantan pacar atau tidak?" tanya Bambam. "Iya, sih. Tapi, aku ingin dengar langsung dari orangnya." kataku.

Aku tidak mau tahu tentang dirinya dari informasi yang disebarkan seperti itu. Lebih baik aku tunggu jawaban dari Taehyung saja.

Stasius kereta tampak ramai seperti biasa. Aku memandang kertas berisikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai profil Taehyung. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini pasti akan dijawab.

"Apa itu? Kok masih kosong?" tanya Taehyung. Aku diam sambil menatapnya kesal. Dia jelas-jelas tahu apa ini!

"Aku jawab satu deh!" kata Taehyung membuatku tiba-tiba sangat-sangat bahagia. Pasti wajahku sekarang sudah bersinar bahagia! Aduuh! Taehyung tersenyum seperti itu lagi! Aku jadi terpesona nih!

Ting tong ting tong

"Kereta di jalur satu memasuki stasiun."

Eh?

"Sayang keretaku sudah tiba tuh." kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum-tidak-tahu. "Sudah dulu ya."

"EEEHHH?!"

Taehyung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kereta yang sudah terbuka. Lho.. kok..

Taehyung berbalik lalu tersenyum, "Sampai besok!"

Aku cemberut, rasanya ingin menangis saja. Ahhh… Taehyung…

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambutku. "Tidak usah pasang wajah begitu, dong."

Hah….

Taehyung tertawa lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Tiba-tiba keinginan itu muncul, jadi aku mengutarakannya langsung tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Ah, aku… bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanyaku. Taehyung tampak terkejut tapi aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi!

"Supaya kita bisa bersama sedikit lebih lama!" kataku. Hening sejenak. Ah.. mungkin dia menganggapku perempuan pemaksa…

"Haha, Jungkook-ssi, kau aneh sekali."

 _APAAA? ANEEHH? TUHKAN, TAMATLAH AKU…._

"Harusnya aku yang mengantarmu pulang! Hahaha." entahlah, rasanya saat ia tertawa seperti itu.. mungkin aku ternyata sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat…

"Kereta di jalur 2…"

"Nah, itu keretanya! Ayo!" dengan begitu, ia menggapai tanganku dan kami berdua sama-sama lari menuju kereta.

I-Ini….. tidak mungkin! Hyung-Taehyung memegang tanganku!

"Kenapa mukamu begitu?" tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

Ah.. Aku seperti hampir mati. Wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat. Bergandengan seperti ini di dalam kereta….. Haaah~

.

"Wah! Aku baru kali ini turun di stasiun ini. Di depan stasiun ada pertokoan." kata Taehyung sambil terpukau dengan keadaan stasiun. Ah, bagaimana ini… Tangannya… Tangannya… Aku ingin bergandengan tangan sekali lagi!

Kami terus berjalan sampai tak terasa sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Wah, rumahmu dekat!" seru Taehyung. Sial! Kenapa cepat sekali sampai?

"Daah!"

"Iya, gomawo"

"Oh ya, jawaban untukmu?" tanya Taehyung. Hah?

"Jawaban apa?" tanyaku bingung walau masih ada senyuman di bibirku.

"Ups!" Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya. Kenapa sih dia?

"Ya sudahlah. Lain kali saja." kata Taehyung lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman menawan itu dan pergi menjauh.

Jawaban? Jawaban apa ya? Jawaban…. AAAAH! IYA! AKU INGAT! PROFIL KIM TAEHYUNG!

Aku hanya terpikir berpegangan tangan dengannya saja sih….. Andwae… :"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau belum tanya ulang tahunnya?" tanya Bambam padaku. Aku hanya diam sambil bersandar pada jendela. Huh… tapi kemarin kami bergandengan tangan… Yah walaupun cuma sebentar.

"Kau pacaran dengan Kim Taehyung, tapi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia?!" tiba-tiba seseorang datang membuatku dan Bambam terkejut.

"Tidak tahu makanan kesukaannya, dong. Padahal sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun lho." ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi. Ah, mereka lagi, si perempuan sombong dan teman-teman kelas khususnya!

Tapi, ulang tahunnya sebentah lagi? Kok mereka tahu?!

"Kookie!" aku menoleh dan menemukan Yugeom sedang berlari ke arahku dan Bambam. "Ada berita penting!"

"Wae?"

"Tadaaa!" Yugeom menunjukkan ponselnya yang terdapat banyak sekali huruf.

"Lihat, ini profilnya Kim Taehyung!" seru Yugeom. "Aku terima SMS ini dari anak-anak klubku. Keren, kan!"

Eh…

"SMS?" tanya Bambam.

"Dapat dari Jimin?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, anak-anak klubku cuma bilang ini dari laki-laki yang satu SMP dengan Kim Taehyung." ujar Yugeom.

"Katanya dia memberikan SMS ini karena ingin mengumpulkan nomor ponsel anak-anak perempuan." lanjutnya.

Ah, ini tidak benar.

"Sepertinya memang Jimin. Pasti, deh!" seru Bambam setelah melihat profil itu lebih jelas.

"Aku akan tanyakan padanya!"

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong sambil mencari Jimin. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau benar Jimin yang menyebarkannya, aku harus memintanya menghentikannya!

 **Author's POV**

"Lho? Jungkookie? Kenapa? Mau profil Kim Taehyung juga? Beritahu aku nomor ponselmu." kata Jimin sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Ternyata kau yang menyebarkan profil Taehyung-ssi! Tolong hentikan!" seru Jungkook.

"Lho? Bukannya kau yang pertama kali menginginkannya?" tanya Jimin bingung.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Iya.. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu informasi tentang dirinya dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini." kata Jungkook pelan.

"Haah.. Aku hanya memakai informasi yang sudah pernah beredar, kok. Lagipula para anak perempuan sudah saling menyebarkannya, kan." kata Jimin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Jungkook lebih menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Tolong! Kumohon." kata Jungkook sambil memejamkan mata. Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai Jimin akhirnya membalas.

"Jungkookie. Kau memang manis."

Jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Hah?"

"Oke, akan kuturuti maumu, asal kau beritahukan nomor ponselmu padaku."

"Kau tidak rugi apa-apa, kan? Kemarikan ponselmu, aku simpan datanya." tiba-tiba saja Jimin memegang tangan Jungkook dan menariknya secara paksa.

"Ayo cepat keluarkan!" seru Jimin dengan senyuman yang membuat Jungkook panik.

Lho? Lho? Bagaimana ini?

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin. Namun, tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya. Jungkook membuka mata perlahan dan menemukan Taehyung berdiri di depannya. Ia melepaskan tangan Jimin yang menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Jangan beritahukan padanya." kata Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Pipi Jungkook memerah. Taehyung.. menyelamatkanku!

"Profil itu hanya omong kosong saja. Aku menjawabnya asal-asalan." kata Taehyung lagi pada Jungkook tapi tangannya menekan keras tangan Jimin, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Jimin akhirnya berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Taehyung. "Apa-apaan sih? Kau!"

"Sebarkan saja profil itu. Aku tidak keberatan, kok." ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi jangan ganggu namja ini!" ia menarik Jungkook mendekat. "Aku sudah pesan duluan."

Tae-Taehyung merangkulku! Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook dan tersenyum seperti malaikat. Rasanya banyak cahaya-cahaya yang berkilauan di sekitar wajah Taehyung.

A-aduh aduuuh bagaimana ini! Kenapa Taehyung tidak segera mengalihkan pandangannya? Aduuh Taehyung! Aku deg-degan tahu!

"Yaaak! Tunggu!" seru Jimin memecah suasana yang tercipta antara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jimin tiba-tiba saja mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung.

"Aku yang lebih dulu ngobrol dengan Jungkookie! Jangan main serobot, dong!" seru Jimin kesal. Taehyung hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan tiba-tiba saja kakinya menendang tulang kering Jimin.

"AARRRRGGHHH!" Jimin mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengangkat kakinya yang tadi ditendang. Ia meloncat-loncat seperti cacing kepanasan dan tiba-tiba….

 _BRAAK!_

Ia menyenggol deretan tong sampah sehingga isinya berhamburan kemana-mana. Jungkook dan Taehyung menatap sampah-sampah terpaku.

Waah~ Daebak~ kkkkk~

"YAAAAAKKK!"

O-ow. Park seonsaengnim datang!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" serunya pada Taehyung.

"Maaf, saem. Aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya, tapi sepertinya Jimin kesal sekali." ujar Taehyung dengan raut wajah prihatin.

Wajah Jimin memucat, dengan kesal ia berkata 'APA?!' tanpa suara.

"Jimin! Ternyata kau ya!" seru Park seonsaengnim kesal. "Bu-bukan.. dia yang menendangku terus—"

"JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN! BERSIHKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Taehyung tersenyum geli lalu menarik Jungkook. "Ayo kabur selagi bisa." katanya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Ternyata dia benar-benar diluar dugaan Jungkook.

"Awas kau, Kim Taehyung!" seru Jimin dari jauh. Sementara Taehyung hanya bersenandung riang.

Mereka terus berjalan tanpa suara hingga Taehyung tiba-tiba memanggil Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ssi." Jungkook menoleh.

"Pertanyaanmu belum terjawab satupun, ya?" tanyannya. Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh… Iya." jawab Jungkook tersipu-sipu.

"Aku akan jawab dengan jujur." Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook sambil tersenyum tipis.

Eoh?

"Daripada kau terjebak si tukang tipu lagi." katanya. Haha, pasti maksudnya Jimin. Padahal kau juga menipuku, Kim Taehyung!

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?" tanyanya.

"Akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Jungkook berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Hari ulang tahunmu.. kapan?" tanyanya. "30 Desember."

"Tinggi badan?"

"180."

"Makanan kesukaan?"

Sepanjang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungkook, mereka berdua semakin mendekat satu sama lain.

" _Japchae._ "

Taehyung menyentuh jari kelingking Jungkook dengan telunjuknya lalu menggenggamnya sambil terus berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Kuulangi dulu." kata Jungkook. "Silakan."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya menatap langkah-langkah kaki mereka.

Tangannya lebih dingin dari tanganku. Jarinya kokoh, panjang, besar sekali. Semoga saja aku bisa terus mengenal Kim Taehyung dengan cara seperti ini. Bertanya, sambil bersentuhan.

"Itu saja? Tidak ada lagi yang lain?" tanya Taehyung sambil menoleh pada Jungkook.

"Ah! Waktu SMP dulu, apa kau…"

"Hm?"

Jungkook menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia tadinya ingin bertanya apakah dulu Taehyung memiliki pacar atau tidak. Tapi Jungkook terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kenyataannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lain kali saja.

Sementara itu, Jimin yang sedang memungut sampah-sampah yang berhamburan mengomel-omel sendiri.

"Apa-apaan si Taehyung itu?! Jungkookie sudah dipesan? Huh!"

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. "Dipesan?" ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Kalau hanya dipesan, aku masih punya kesempatan, dong?"

.

.

.

"Hari ini, kita bisa pulang sama-sama kan?" tanya Jungkook sambil memegang tali tasnya erat.

"Ah. Aku ada les." ujar Taehyung. Jungkook merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak menyelubunginya.

"Ooh, gi-gitu ya?" ia merasa sedih karena tidak bisa pulang bersama.

"Hahaha! Tempat lesnya searah dengan rumahmu, kok."

Jungkook langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berbinar-binar senang.

.

"I-ini takdir?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berada di kereta menuju stasiun dekat rumah Jungkook. Ia merasakan seolah-olah kereta itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga dengan cahaya yang berkilauan.

"Jungkook-ssi." panggil Taehyung. Jungkook segera menoleh masih dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Ya?"

"Masa percobaan ini, kapan batas waktunya?" tanya Taehyung. Seketika itu, bunga-bunga yang tumbuh langsung layu sementara cahaya-cahaya kesuraman mengitari Jungkook.

Ba-batas waktu?!

.

.

.

 _ **-To be continued-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE BUTTON**

 **STORYLINE BY USAMI MAKI**

 **REMAKE BY TAEJUNGKIM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY FOR READING**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook's POV**

"Masa percobaan ini, kapan batas waktunya?" tanya Taehyung.

Ba-batas waktu?!

"Me-memang ada batas waktunya, ya?" tanyaku panik. "Tidak baik kalau berlarut-larut. Jadi lebih baik ada batasnya, _kan_?" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Uh..aku memang ingin menjadikannya berlarut-larut. Dibayanganku, aku dan Taehyung akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Yang akan bermesraan setiap saat tapi…

"Hei, _kok_ bengong? Hm..bagaimana kalau satu bulan saja?" tanya Taehyung, senyumnya masih tertempel manis di wajahnya.

APAAA?! SATU BULAN?!

"Tinggal 2 minggu lagi _dong_. Aku harus membuatmu menyukaiku sebelum itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Kurasa wajahku sudah pucat, aku juga tiba-tiba merasakan lemas disekujur tubuhku.

"Begitulah." jawab Taehyung dengan wajah prihatin.

TIDAAAK! Aku sudah terkikis!

" _Lho_ , Jungkook- _ssi_?"

Aduuuuh… Aku harus bagaimana?!

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Dia cuma mengusilimu!" seru Bambam yang sedang duduk di atas meja Jungkook. "Apa benar begitu?" tanya Jungkook tidak yakin. "Dia sering begitu, _kan_?" tanya Bambam. "Tapi kalau dia benar-benar serius… bagaimana?"

Jungkook segera memasang wajah sedihnya. Sudut-sudut matanya sudah dipenuhi air mata.

 _Kau benar-benar dikerjai dia!_ pikir Bambam kesal.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Dia selalu memperlakukanmu seperti itu karena kau kelihatan lemah. Kau sudah cukup menunjukkan rasa cintamu padanya. Gantian kau yang pancing dia!" seru Bambam dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Jungkook tertegun. "Gantian?" tanyanya. "Tidak usah kau tunjukkan perhatianmu lagi padanya, diamkan dia." Bambam mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Jungkook. "Jangan lakukan apapun sampai dia menghubungimu duluan." lanjut Bambam.

"Apa _nggak_ apa-apa, _nyuekin_ seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook khawatir. "Kalau dia ada perhatian, pasti menghubungimu." jelas Bambam. "Kalau tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Jungkook dengan senyum pasrah. "Berarti tidak ada harapan lagi!"

Seruan Bambam seolah meninju keras diri Jungkook. " _Kok_ begituuu?!" rengek Jungkook.

"Ahaha! Tapi itu bisa mengeluarkanmu dari situasi ini, _kan_?" kata Bambam sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Ba-baiklah.." jawab Jungkook walau dengan wajah cemberut.

.

.

.

 _Walaupun beresiko tinggi, tapi…_

Taehyung sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, 2-1. " _Lho_? Hari ini _nggak_ mau pulang bareng?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum kikuk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "I-iya. Aku ada urusan jadi harus buru-buru pulang." kata Jungkook.

"Aku duluan ya!" setelah itu, Jungkook langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang kebingungan mendapati sikap Jungkook yang berbeda. "Hati-hati ya!" seru Taehyung dengan senyum menawannya. Jungkook menoleh dan seketika itu menggigit bibirnya lalu kembali lari menjauh. Sementara Taehyung tetap berdiri di sana selama beberapa detik memandangi kepergian Jungkook dengan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook's POV**

Langit mulai mengeluarkan semburat-semburat oranyenya. Di kamar, aku membenamkan wajahku pada bantal sambil menangis sedih.

Ukhh, padahal aku ingin pulang bersamanya!

Taehyung… hiks hiks

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap ponsel yang sudah kuberi tempelan kertas bertuliskan:

" **Bertahan!**

 **Dilarang!**

 _ **No email,**_

 _ **No call!**_ **"**

Aku menatap sedih ponselku yang tergeletak di kasur.

Apa dia akan menghubungiku kalau aku tidak menghubunginya duluan? Selama ini, selalu aku yang menghubunginya duluan… ukh! Bertahan! Bertahan!

 _Tik tok tik tok_

Suara jam berdetik mengisi keheningan di dalam kamar. Waktu terus berlalu, tapi tidak kunjung ponselku berbunyi menandakan telepon dari Taehyung sampai keesokan paginya.

Aku tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai rumah sambil menggenggam lemas ponselku. Kenapa _sih_ Taehyung sama sekali tidak menelponku..?

" _Kok_ loyo begitu, _sih_?" tanya Yoongi, kakakku. "Kayak kecoak." gumamnya. Aku tidak merespon kata-katanya. "Yah, begitulah adikmu." ujar _eomma_ sambil membawa baju yang akan dijemur. " _Kok_ tidur di lorong?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatapku kesal. "Katanya semalam tidak bisa tidur." jawab ibu lagi.

"Mengganggu saja, tahu!" Yoongi meletakkan kakinya di bahuku dan mendorongku agar pergi dari jalannya. "Jangan di sini _dong_!"

Ukh… kakak yang kejam.

Taehyung sama sekali tidakmenghubungiku. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya sebelum hari libur, hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya di sekolah.

"Dia nangis _tuh_." kudengar ibu berkata begitu kepada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mencibir.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, suara yang kutunggu-tunggu terdengar. Suara dering ponsel yang dikhususkan untuk Taehyung berbunyi!

Aku mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Taehyung dengan perasaan superrr bahagia!

" _Jungkook-_ ssi _? Hari ini aku ada les, jadi aku mau ke stasiun dekat rumahmu._ " kata Taehyung. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menjawab, "Aku akan ke sana!" dengan suara lantang dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Hehehehe, walaupun dia tidak mengajak bertemu tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu di hari libur!

Aku berlari menuju tempat janjian kami. Karena terburu-buru aku hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang bergaris-garis dipadu dengan celana jeans pendek.

Ah! Itu dia Taehyung!

Taehyung sedang membaca bukuㅡsepertinya buku pelajaran. Dia menoleh padaku dan langsung menorehkan senyumannya. "Hai! Jungkook- _ssi_." sapa Taehyung

.

 _ **Dugeun dugeun.**_

Gawaaat! Aku malah deg-degan melihat Taehyung yang begitu tampan! Aduuuh! Aku merasa seperti sedang bertemu dengan artis!

Seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu saja. Dia terlihat bersinar-sinar!

"Kau habis lari? Sampai berkeringat begini." kata Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap keringat di sekitar keningku.

Dia terlihat berbeda tanpa seragam. Keren sekali!

"Maaf merepotkan." ucapku. Seharusnya dia _kan_ les, tapi aku malah ngajak ketemuan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masih ada 1 jam lagi _kok_ sebelum les." jawab Taehyung. "Ke kafe _yuk_!" ajak Taehyung.

" _Eoseo eoseyo_. Apa anda ingin duduk di kursi khusus pasangan?" tanya pelayan perempuan.

"Iya."

BUKAN. Itu bukan aku! Taehyung yang bilang itu! Aku juga kaget _kok_. Ki-kita _kan_ … bukan pasangan sungguhan…

"Tempat duduk yang menghadap jendela memang bagus, ya. Kita jadi bisa menikmati pemandangan." ujar Taehyung sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya. Kurasakan wajahku memerah.

"I-iya.." jawabku malu-malu.

Aahh… kursi pasangan…

.

.

.

"Lalu? Kau antar Kim Taehyung sampai ke tempat lesnya? Begitu?" tanya Bambam dengan tampang-apa-kau-bodoh?!

"Ha-habis..kami baru bersama satu jam, _sih._ " kataku sambil tersenyum-mengajak-perdamaian.

"Kau bukannya memancing reaksinya, tapi malah semakin membuatnya di atas angin! Menyambut telepon darinya dengan semangat! Pergi bertemu tanpa diajak terlebih dahulu! Sampa lari-lari demi bertemu dia! Dan mengantarkan sampai tempat les!" Bambam berteriak kesal sambil menoyor-noyor dahiku.

"U-ukhhh." aku hanya sanggup memejamkan mataku sambil menyesali perbuatanku.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lain kali!" seruku. "Akan kubuat dia mabuk kepayang!ㅡ"

"Wah, aku tunggu, _lho_."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Taehyung sedang tersenyum padaku. "Aku belum pernah mabuk kepayang, jadi aku berharap banyak padamu." katanya lagi dengan senyum polos tapi dibalik itu pasti penuh dengan ide-ide jahilnya!

Wajahku memerah karena tertangkap basah olehnya.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Aku menjerit sambil memegang kepalaku frustrasi. Sedangkan Taehyung melenggang pergi begitu saja. "Kau sendiri yang menambah masalahmu. Bodoh." umpat Bambam dengan wajah Datarnya

Ba-bagaimana ini?!

.

.

.

.

" _Lho? Nggak_ mau pulang bareng? Tumben." kata Taehyung begitu aku bilang kalau aku akan pulang duluan. Aku memegang tasku dengan erat sambil melihat apa saja kecuali Taehyung. "A-aku ada urusan…"

Aduh..aku _gak_ kepikiran alasan lain _nih_.

"Ya sudah." jawab Taehyung. "Tapi kau bisa saja langsung pulang duluan, _lho_. _Nggak_ usah bilang padaku dulu." lanjut Taehyung dengan senyum jahilnya.

AAAH tuhkan! Aku ketahuan!

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuatku kaget setengah mati. "Ayo, sini." ia menyodorkan tangannya. "Bisa pegangan tangan _lho_. Pasti menyenangkan!"

Uuuukkkh!

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan godaan-godaan malaikat yang sangat tampan di depanku ini

.

Aku langsung saja lari meninggalkannya agar aku bisa mempertahankan harga diriku!

Dan kalian tahu apa? Ya seperti biasa, Taehyung malah tertawa kencang, setelah bilang, "Eh, kabur!" seakan-akan itu adalah hal terlucu sedunia!

Aku _nggak_ tahan lagi!

Ternyata aku memang membuatnya merasa di atas angin! Dia seenaknya saja mempermainkan perasaanku!

AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGHUBUNGINYA SAMA SEKALI!

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ , tolong cucikan baju iniㅡ _eoh_?" suara deritan pintu disusul suara Kakakku datang dari arah depanku. "Uwaa! Kenapa begini lagi, _sih?_ " teriaknya kesal saat melihatku tiduran di lorong rumah, menghalangi jalannya.

Uh… tidak ada kabar darinya… padahal sekarang sedang libur _golden week_!

Padahal dia tahu aku sedang menahan diri! Kejam sekali…

.

.

.

 **Taehyung's POV**

Aku memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke tas setelah jam lesku telah selesai. Teman-teman sekelasku segera menyerukan, "Ayo pulang!" dan "Akhirnya selesai!"

Tapi ada yang lebih menarik didengarkan dari pada itu. Dari belakangku, 2 orang temanku sedang mengobrol. "Sudah menelepon pacarmu?"

Ah, aku jadi teringat Jungkook.

Aku menoleh dan melihat mereka yang sedang mengobrol sambil memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke tas. "Belum." kata si cowok yang satu lagi dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Mungkin dia nangis _lho_."

Nangis…

Haha, mungkin Jungkook juga menangis saat aku tidak menelepon-neleponnya.

"Huwee, dia tidak meneleponku!" begitulah kira-kira sambil memegang ponselnya erat-erat. Hahaha, kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga.

Sepertinya aku agak keterlaluan. Aku akan meneleponnya _deh_.

Aku membuka tasku untuk mengambil ponselku. Tapi, _lho_? _Kok_ tidak ada ya?

Aku mencari-cari di sela-sela buku tapi tidak menemukannya juga.

" _Mwo_?! Dia tidak bisa dihubungi? Gawat _banget, tuh!_ " seru orang tadi yang sedang mengobrol.

Aduh, bagaimana _nih_?

Ya sudah _deh_ , aku ke rumahnya saja.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih 10 menit, aku sampai di rumah Jungkook. Aku menekan bel beberapa kali, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. "Sepertinya mereka sedang liburan." ujar seorang nenek yang kebetulan melewatiku.

"Ah, begitu. Terima kasih, nek." kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana dan mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah Jungkook. Aku mengusap tengkukku frustrasi. Ah..semoga dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook's POV**

Keadaanku masih sama. Tidak baik sama sekali. Aku tergeletak di lantai di rumah sepupuku. Kami sekeluarga sedang berlibur di rumah sepupuku dengan kerabat-kerabat yang lain.

"Jungkook _oppa_! Ayo main!" ajak Jung dahyun, adik sepupu kembarku yang masih berusia 4 tahun. Sedangkan Jung Gayeon menanyakan keadaanku pada Yoongi. "Yoongi _oppa_ , Jungkook _oppa_ kenapa?"

"Biarkan saja dia begitu."

Keluargaku yang lain sedang asik mengobrol sambil minum-minum. Sedangkan aku masih meratapi nasib gara-gara Taehyung tak kunjung meneleponku juga.

Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku akan meneleponnya!

Aku bangkit dari posisi tergeletakku dan langsung mengambil ponselku. Uwaaa bendera putih sudah kukobarkan!

Aku menelepon Taehyung, namun yang kudapati malah membuatku membeku seperti berada di tengah-tengah badai salju.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, silakan tinggalkan pesan."_

Sudah berkali-kali kucoba, tetap saja sambungan akan ditujukan pada operator.

Kenapa…. kenapa dia tidak bisa dihubungi? Apa karena aku tidak meneleponnya lagi?

Air mata sudah menggenang di sudut mataku.

Padahal tinggal satu minggu lagi sebelum masa percobaan pacaran kami berakhir…

Apa… semua ini sudah berakhir?

.

.

.

"Duuuh! Kita terjebak macet _nih_!" seru Yoongi kesal. "Sampai di rumah jam berapa kalau begini?!"

"Makan malamnya?" tanya ayah. "Tidak perlu makan malam." ujar ibu. "Tapi besok pasti sudah sampai, kan?" tanya ayah. "Besok _kan_ sekolah, ayah!" seru Yoongi kesal.

Aku diam sambil menyenderkan kepalaku di jendela mobil. "Semakin dekat ke rumah, semakin dekat pula kenyataan yang menyedihkan." ucapku setengah tidak sadar.

Yoongi langsung menoleh padaku dengan tatapan horor. "Ha? Ngomong apaan, _sih_!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang…"

Sepulangku nanti, aku harus mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang menyakitkan hati. Sebelumnya dia pernah menolakku, tapi aku nyatakan cintaku lagi dengan sisa-sisa pengharapan teakhir. Tapi… kalau sampai ditolak lagi, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi. Karena… aku jadi semakin suka Taehyung. Lebih dari sebelumnya.

Aku menggenggam erat ponselku sambil menangis kecil. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, Taehyung.

"Ih! Dia nangis lagi!" seru Yoongi kesal. Aku tidak peduli. Saat ini aku sudah mencapai klimaks tersedihku. " _Eomma_ , tolong ambilkan tisu." pinta Yoongi.

 _Trang tralala trang~_

 _Eoh?_

I-ini… Bunyi ini…

Aku melihat layar ponselku dan menemukan nama Kim Taehyung di sana.

 _"_ Yeoboseyo? _"_

"Ta-Tae- _hyung_ …" aku mengelap air mataku, namun air mata itu tetap meluncur keluar. "Aku coba menelponmu.."

" _Iya, maaf. Szzzrkkk. Ponselku hilang, belum ketemu. Szzzrrkk._ " ujar Taehyung tidak begitu jelas di telingaku karena suara kresek-kresek.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." kataku sambil mencoba mendengar lebih jelas.

 _"Sekarang kau dimana?"_ tanya Taehyung. "Di mobil. Sebentar lagi sampai rumah." kataku. _"Aku..ada.. aku ada di depan rumahmu, di depan rumah Jungkook-_ ssi _. Aku akan menunggumu."_

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Bruuum, suara mobil mendekat dan suara pintu mobil ditutup membuat Taehyung menoleh. "Tae- _hyung_!" teriak Jungkook. Taehyung terpaku melihat Jungkook yang menangis di hadapannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jungkook yang benar-benar menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku, _siiih_?!" teriak Jungkook kesal bercampur sedih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membelah pipinya. Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dengan perasaan bersalah. "Padahal aku selalu menunggu teleponmu…" lirih Jungkook sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Maaf, ponselkuㅡ"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang benar-benar terlihat sedih. Rasa bersalah menggentayanginya. "Ah, bukan. Maaf, aku keterlaluan memperlakukanmu." Taehyung menarik pelan bahu Jungkook, meletakkan kepala Jungkook di dadanya.

Jungkook terpaku sebentar, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, kembali menangis.

"Soal batas waktu itu, aku hanya bercanda." kata Taehyung. "Iya." jawab Jungkook dengan suara lirih.

 _Dalam dekapan Taehyung, aku jadi berpikir, mungkin akan datang saat di mana kami benar-benar jadi berpacaran._

 _To be Continue_


	4. Chapter 4

Love Button

.

.

Chapter : 4

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

" _Maaf, aku keterlaluan mempermainkanmu."_

 _Tae-hyungiie…_

"OOOHH~~~" Jungkook melamun memikirkan kejadian kemarin. _Ahhh~ Indahnya!~ Taetae Hyung~~_

BRAK!

"Woy! Berisik, tahu!" suara pintu dibuka dengan kencang disusul dengan suara Yoongi yang keras membuat Jungkook terkejut. " _Lho_? Yoongi Hyung di sini?" tanya Jungkook dengan muka memerah karena malu. "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Sudah waktunya makan!" jawab Yoongi dengan kesal.

Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya, "Oh, i-iya, iya. Aku ke sana."

Saat di ruang makan, suasana tidak begitu bagus. Seakan-akan ada aura-aura hitam kelam yang menyelubungi kedua bersaudara tersebut. "Yoongi- _ah_ , lagi kesal ya? Diapakan adikmu?" tanya ibu sambil meletakkan piring untuk ayah. " _Eoh_ , Jungkook- _ah_ , ibu kaget, _lho_."

"Ng?"

"Begitu pulang, Jungkook langsung pelukan sama pacar."

Perkataan ibunya tersebut membuat Jungkook menyemburkan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. " _Yak!_ Kotor, nih!" teriak Yoongi kesal. Jungkook menutup mulutnya panik. "Ma-maaf."

"Sejak kapan Jungkook punya pacar? Ya kan, Ayah?" tanya ibu Jungkook pada suaminya.

"Huh, laki-laki macam _apa tuh_! Selama kita pergi, kau selalu menangis dan murung! Pasti karena laki-laki itu, kan!" seru Yoongi kesal. Jungkook memegang sumpitnya dengan gugup. "Jangan-jangan, kau dipermainkan laki-laki iseng?"

Pertanyaan simpel itu mampu membuat Jungkook membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan ayah Jungkook menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Untung saja ibu perempuan yang kuat, jadi dia tidak menjatuhkan nampan yang berisikan lauk pauk.

"BENAR BEGITU, JUNGKOOK- _AH_?" tanya Ibu histeris. "Orang seperti apa dia?!"

"Bu-bukan! Kim Taehyung orang baik, kok!" Jungkook berusaha menenangkan orang tuanya.

"Maksudmu, cuma kau yang bisa mengerti dia? Dasar bodoh."

"Anak Bungsuku…"

Jungkook panik setengah mati melihat ayahnya yang sudah berpose pasrah. "Bu-bukan begitu, _appa_!"

"YOONGI- _AHHH_!"

"Bukan begitu, kooookkkk!"

.

.

.

 **Jungkook's POV**

"Hahahahaha. Bodoh? Hahaha."

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Tae-hyung" kataku sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku, memohon. "Terus, bagaimana jadinya? _Eoh?_ Pose apa itu? Hahaha."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan apa maksudku. " _Mianhaeyo_ , aku tahu permintaanku ini mustahil, tapi… da-datanglah ke rumahku, temui keluargaku."

Aku melirik ekspresi Taehyung yang tidak bisa dibaca.

" _Eomma_ minta, aku mengajakmu sesekali! Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau kita belum pacaran resmi."

Aku kembali melirik ekspresi Taehyung saat belum ada jawaban. Uwaaa, bagaimana _nih_? Apa dia akan menarik diri gara-gara permintaan yang menekan ini?

"Boleh saja!" seru Taehyung riang. _Eoh_?

"Aku memang ingin kenalan dengan keluargamu. Jadi, kapan?"

Eh… Sungguhan _nih_? Kenapa?

"Sabtu atau minggu?"

Kenalan dengan orang tua, _lho_!

"Hehe, rasanya ini… seperti mau perkenalan untuk nikah, ya!" ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba. Aku kaget setengah mati!

Aku akan mengenakan tuksedo putih sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga yang indah, lalu Taehyung akan mengenakan tuksedo hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Tae-Taehyung …. Apa kita… akan segera pacaran resmi?!

Ahh~ Taehyung~~ㅡ

"Jungkook- _ssi_?"

"Ah! _Ne_!"

"Sebagai tanda maaf, aku mau kerjasama."Aku tersenyum riang.

 _Eoh_? Apa katanya? Kerjasama?

"Aku menyulitkanmu soal batas waktu percobaan, juga bertanggung jawab karena membuat keluargamu khawatir. Makanya aku akan bekerjasama! Dengan 'berpacaran'!"

Kata-kata Taehyung barusan benar-benar menimpaku tepat di atas kepala. Huh, kau ini berpikir apa _sih_ , Jungkook? Tidak mungkin Taehyung menyukaiku kan.

Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu mengelus-elus kepalaku. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat senyum malaikatnya lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha supaya keluargamu tidak membenciku."

Aku terpaku. "I-iya."

Uh… ini juga seperti dialog perkenalan pernikahan. Aku tidak akan tertipu!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Yoongi- _ah_! Jangan pergi dulu, Taehyung- _ssi_ mau datang."

Yoongi menoleh dengan wajah masam. "Apa _sih_ , kenapa dia yang datang jadi pada kalang kabut. Huh!"

"Sudah siap, Bu?" tanya Jungkook dengan panik. "Se-sedikit lagi." jawab Ibu dengan gugup, memasak makanan untuk Taehyung. Sementara Ayahnya berpura-pura tenang dengan membaca koran di sofa.

TING TONG

"I-iya!" jawab Jungkook sambil berlari ke pintu masuk. Sementara Ibu dan Ayahnya mengintip dari belakang. "Geser, _dong_ , Ayah! Gendut, _sih_!" bisik Ibu sambil menggeser-geser ayah.

Sementara Yoongi menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapanㅡseriusan?-apaan-sih-mereka-ini.

"Selamat datang, Tae-hyung" sapa Jungkook. Taehyung masuk dengan kotak roti di tangannya. "Permisi."

"Lewat sini, Tae-hyung" Taehyung mengangguk dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap Ayah dan Ibu Jungkook yang sedang mengintip. " _Eoh_ , selamat siang." Taehyung membungkukkan badannya setengah. "Aku kakak kelas Jungkook. Kelas 2-1, Kim Taehyung." Taehyung membungkuk lagi dengan penuh hormat. "Terima kasih telah mengundangku."

Ayah dan ibu Jungkook langsung tersenyum senang. "Eh, iya." jawab ibu Jungkook. "Anak muda yang menyenangkan." ujar ayah Jungkook dengan lega. "Iya, Ibu suka _deh_."

Jungkook tersenyum-senyum di belakang Taehyung. "Ayo, silakan duduk, nak Taehyung."

"Taehyung- _ssi_ , kau masuk kelas khusus?" tanya ayah Jungkook. " _Ne_ "  
"Wah! Siswa unggulan!"

Jungkook menoleh kesana-kemari. " _Lho_? Omong-omong, Yoongi Hyung mana?" tanya Jungkook. "Mungkin di kamarnya." jawab ibu Jungkook. "Duuh! Yoongi Hyung! Tae-hyung sengaja datang kemari, _lho_. Ayo kenalan sini." teriak Jungkook.

Yoongi pun keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar suara berisik dari adikknya. "Nah, Tae-hyung, kenalkan, ini kakakku, Yoongi Hyung, kelas 3 SMA" kata Jungkook. Sementara Yoongi memasang wajah masam tanpa menatap Jungkook ataupun Taehyung.

"Hai, aku Taehyung. 3 SMA? Kelihatan sangat dewasa, ya." ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Taehyung tersenyum padanya.

 **Deg**

Yoongi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat-semburat merah yang terlihat samar di pipinya.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , mau bolu? Tadi dibawain Taehyung, _lho_. _Mont Blanc_ juga ada." Yoongi segera pergi dari hadapan mereka tanpa mengucap satu patah kata pun.

"A-ah.. _mi-mian_. Dia memang tidak ramah." kata Jungkook. "Mungkin aku yang salah." jawab Taehyung. " _Aniyo,_ dia memang begitu."

"Padahal aku mau mempertemukan Yoongi Hyung denganmu. Dia yang bilang aku bodoh." lanjut Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya diam menatap pintu yang beberapa detik yang lalu dimasuki Yoongi. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

.  
.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin lihat kamarku?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah memerah dan kepala menunduk. Taehyung masuk sambil menutup pintu, meninggalkan sedikit celah.

"Jungkook- _ssi_." panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba. "I-iya?!" jawab Jungkook dengan terkejut. Ia menolehkan wajah ke arah Jungkook dan melihat wajah Taehyung yang terus mendekat ke wajahnya.

 _Eh… Eeh?! Tidak mungkin! Kyaaa!_

Dari sisi lain, kamar Yoongi yang tepat berada di depan kamar Jungkook, melihat kepala Taehyung yang dekat sekali dengan wajah Jungkook, seperti ciuman.

Yoongi buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Tae…" Dahi Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah nyaris bersentuhan.

"Tae-Tae-Tae-Tae-hyung?!" seru Jungkook gugup sambil memundurkan kepalanya. "Pssst!" Taehyung meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. "Yang itu, kamar Kakakmu?" tanya Taehyung menunjuk pintu kamar dari sela-sela. " _Eoh_? Iya."

"Dia sedang mengintip. Lebih baik kita tunjukkan sisi bagus untuk menenangkannya." ujar Taehyung. "A, ah… begitu ya?"

Jungkook meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya yang terbakar. _Kaget deh…_

Taehyung yang melihat tingkah Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Ah! Mungkin dia melihat lagi!" seru Taehyung. "Ayo kita berakting!"

Taehyung langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya pada punggung Jungkook sebagai sanggahan, sementara tangan kirinya menahan di tembok.

"Tae-Tae-hyung, a-anuㅡ"

"Diamlah. Pura-pura saja, kok."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya dengan perasaan berdebar. Sementara Taehyung menutup matanya dengan senyum jahil yang terukir di bibirnya.

Taehyung membuka mata dan melihat Jungkook yang tampak sangat gugup. Senyum jahilnya tergantikan oleh wajah serius. Taehyung menutup matanya kembali dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan mereka akan…

JDUG!

Jungkook langsung membuka matanya dengan keadaan _shock_. Jungkook memegang dahinya yang berdenyut dengan kepala kosong. "Duh… ahahahaha!" Taehyung tertawa kencang sambil memegang perutnya.

" _Eoh_?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar Yoongi yang ternyata tertutup. "Tertutup! Dia gak lihat! Ka-kau menipuku?!" seru Jungkook kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Nyebeliiin!"

Sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Jungkook.

"Ada apa? Kok ribut? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Ibu Jungkook dari lantai bawah. Jungkook melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu. "Nggak apa-apa, kok!" seru Jungkook.

Taehyung yang ikut mengintip dari atas kepala Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan tampang kesal.

 _Apa maksudnya iseng begini, sih?! Aku kan deg-degan banget, tahu_

 _!_

Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook dengan gemas.

 _Hari ini, dengan datangnya dia ke rumahku, apa aku… boleh berharap?_

.

.

"Kim Taehyung baik ya! Ganteng lagi." kata Ibu Jungkook saat sedang mencuci piring. Jungkook yang sedang mengelap piring menjawab dengan ceria. "Iya, kan? Taehyung belajar juga di bimbingan belajar Seongguk, yang dekat stasiun." jelas Jungkook. "Wah, itu kan terkenal bagus. Levelnya tinggi."

" _Eomma_ , aku juga ingin belajar di sana." ucap Jungkook.

" _Eomma_!" Jungkook dan Ibunya menoleh, menemukan Yoongi. "Aku juga ingin belajar di sana."

.

.

"Tae-hyung!" Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung di depannya memanggilnya. Taehyung menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Jungkook. " _Eoh_ , Jungkook- _ssi_ … dan Kakaknya." Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang sejak tadi tersenyum. "Kami juga mau ikut bimbingan belajar. Sekarang mau tes masuk." jelas Jungkook.

"Oh, kau yakin? Susah, _lho_." jawab Taehyung dengan wajah heran. "Ah! _Nggak_ terlalu _pede_ sih, tapi aku akan berusaha keras!"

.

"Jungkook- _ssi_." panggil Taehyung begitu Jungkook keluar dari kelas tesnya. "Gimana tesnya?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab apa-apa. "Gagal, ya?" tebak Taehyung. Jungkook langsung memasang tampang tertekan sekaligus suram. "Katanya, dengan kemampuan akademisku lebih baik belajar dengan guru privat." jawab Jungkook.

"Ooh, begitu. Sayang, ya. Aku pikir kita bisa belajar bareng di sini." jawab Taehyung dengan senyum maklum. Jungkook yang memiliki hati selembut sutera pun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Tae-hyung… aku juga mau, hiks hiks."

Yoongi yang melewati mereka berdua menatap kesal pada adiknya. "Aku pulang duluan!" serunya pada Jungkook. "Ah! _iya_. kakakku diterima. Meski beda kelas, aku titip dia, ya." kata Jungkook. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya pada Taehyung dengan tatapan datar. Taehyung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Kakak Jungkook. "Oh, iya."

.

.

.

"Wah, wah. Aku baru lihat, nih."

"Cantiknya!"

Taehyung yang melihat hal seperti ini jarang terjadi penasaran dan melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang berpusat pada sesuatu. "Wah, _daebak_. Cantik sekali. Dia sekolah dimana ya?"

"Manis, _deh_."

 _Pipipi_

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari Jungkook.

" _Kakakku mulai les hari ini. Kalau bertemu titip, ya. Pelajaran sampai jam berapa? Semangat, ya!"_

Taehyung tersenyum kecil sambil memikirkan Jungkook yang pasti sebenarnya ingin menuliskan kata-kata 'kangen' atau sejenisnya lalu membalas pesannya.

" _Aku baru selesai, sudah mau pulang. Lapar, nih."_

 _Pipipi_

" _Iya, ya. Kalau belajar perut jadi lapar. Harus cepat pulang, tuh."_ Taehyung terkikik geli. Dia yakin kalau sebenarnya Jungkook ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung menoleh dan menemukan Yoongi. "Aah, kakaknya Jungkook. Baru mau mulai?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum. " _Nggak_ , sudah selesai."

" _Eoh_?"

"Aku menunggu Taehyung." kata Yoongi dengan senyum yang tak biasa di bibirnya. Dia sangat berbeda. "Soalnya hanya di sini saja bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa _dia_."

"Ada waktu?" Taehyung menatap heran Yoongi. Ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjal. _Matanya…_

Taehyung mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya.

"Maaf, sekarang aku sudah ada janji." ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum ramah. Yoongi hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejutnya.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook's POV**

" _Aku ingin makan di sekitar sini, mau bareng?"_

Kyaaa! Kapan lagi Taehyung bakalan ngajak aku makan bareng? Duuh! Gimana, nih? Pakai apa… Baju bajuuu!

Aku berlari menuju tempat janjian kami. Dari kejauhan kulihat Taehyung sedang bersender pada tembok. "Taetae-hyung!"

"Maaf! Lama, ya?" tanyaku. Taehyung menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Mau makan dimana?" tanya Taehyung. Aku memikirkan sejenak. Enaknya dimana ya? Hmmm. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menangkap sosok kakakku sedang berjongkok di balik pagar tanaman. " _Eoh_ , Yoongi _Hyung_?"

"Yoongi sudah selesai juga? Makan bareng, yuk!" ajakku riang. Tapi Yoongi malah membuang wajahnya dengan tampang kesal dan melenggang pergi. "Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku bingung. "…entahlah."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Author's POV**

" _Hanya di sini bisa ketemu kamu tanpa dia…"_

Kepala Taehyung sedari tadi memutar ulang omongan Yoongi padanya. "Jungkook- _ssi_ … kakakmu itu…"

"Ya?" jawab Jungkook dengan wajah gembira. Dipikirannya hanya berisi, _"Makan siang bersama Taehyung! Makan siang bersama Taehyung!"_

Taehyung yang melihat wajah sumringah Jungkook pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya tentang Yoongi. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, " _Nggak_. Di mana restorannya?"

"Sebentar lagi. Ah, ini dia! Kedai kecil dan imut!" seru Jungkook sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai yang terlihat sangat _girly_.

Jungkook dan Taehyung terpaku saat melihat harga-harga di menu yang terpampang di depan kedai.

"Ha… .ha. Daging domba 45.000 won, daging sapi 52.000 won, ikan 39.500 won…." ujar Jungkook _shock_.

"Untuk dua orang?" tanya pelayan kedai begitu melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung di depan. "Eh, anu."

 _Aduuuh! Ternyata mahal sekali!_

Jungkook melihat ke arah Taehyung yang terlihat serius.

 _Gawat, nih._

"Maaf, anu… akuㅡ"

"Hei, di sini memang bagus, tapi mumpung cuacanya cerah, makan di luar saja, yuk?"

.

.

 **Jungkook's POV**

Sudah kuduga, Taehyung memang orang yang baik. Kan bisa saja dia bilang padaku kalau aku ini tidak pernah berpikir dulu. Aku memang belum pernah ke sana dan aku tidak tahu kalau tempat itu sangat mahal. Taehyung benar-benar baik.

Aku memandang sungai yang terasa begitu sejuk. "Wah, nyamannya!" seru Taehyung sambil memandang lurus ke depan. "Dekat sungai enak, ya!" ujarnya. "Rotinya baru dipanggang. Masih hangat, _lho_." lanjutnya sambil memberiku roti. Aku menatap Taehyung dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Sementara Taehyung tersenyum seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Kim Taehyung… meski kadang iseng, dia juga baik hati. Aku suka sekali.

"Maaf… dan terima kasih." ujarku pelan sambil menggigit roti. "Kenapa?"

Sejak kejadian _golden week_ , aku merasa dia lebih perhatian. Aku juga merasa dia mulai mendekat… mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya, tentang perasaannya padaku?

"Hm?"

Aku tersenyum, " _Aniya_."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Eng… anu…"

"Apa?"

Ternyata malu rasanya!

"Engg… eng… Tae-hyung … apa kamu…"

"Ya?" tiba-tiba saja Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya padaku. De-dekat sekali!

"Apa? Apa katamu?" Taehyung terus saja bertanya dengan senyum menawannya itu, mana dia sangat dekat lagi! Aku deg-degan tahu!

Taehyung tertawa melihatku yang wajahnya sudah pasti memerah. Lagi-lagi aku dikerjai!

"Lho? Jungkookie!"

Aku dan Taehyung menoleh dan menemukan Jimin sedang memegangi sepedanya. "Uwa! Ada Taehyung juga!"

"Ji-Jimin Hyung!" aku beranjak dari dudukku dan menghampirinya. "Jungkookie tinggal di sekitar sini? Aku juga, cuma naik sepeda."'

"Oh, begitu."

"Ada kumpul-kumpul di rumahku. Bambamie kuundang, tapi _nggak_ bisa datang. Aku ditolak!"

Aku bingung harus merespon apa, jadi hanya kata, "Oh." yang keluar dari mulutku, disertai tawa kecil yang kupaksakan. "Jungkookie mau ikut? Taehyung tinggal saja."

Aku langsung menggeleng-geleng tanpa berpikir dulu. "Yaah, sayang."

"Jimin- _ah_! Ayo!"

"Ah, _ne ne_!" Jimin menoleh padaku. "Sampai ketemu di sekolah! Kapan-kapan main sama aku, ya!" serunya sambil berlalu pergi.

Setelah kepergiannya, suasana yang semula ramai kembali hening. Aku menoleh pada Taehyung. Kira-kira… apa yang dipikirkannya saat aku mengobrol dengan Jimin ya?

"Ah, Jimin akrab dengan Bambam, temanku. Kami sekelas, jadi sering ngobrol. Dia akrab sama semua orang." jelasku panjang lebar. Taehyung mengangguk. "Ooh."

 _Eoh_?

Hanya itu? Ha-ha-ha. Apa sih yang kau harapkan Jungkook? Dia _nggak_ peduli.

.

"Seru! Seperti piknik!" seru Taehyung saat kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. "Iya!"

"Tapi lebih asyik kalau bawa bekal, ya."

 _Eoh_!

Dia ingin bekal!

"A-aku akan buatkan!" jawabku semangat. "Eh?"

"Be-bekal!ㅡ"

"Aku pulang."

"Oh, Yoongi Hyung. Baru pulang, ya."

"Minggir, _dong_." aku menyingkir dari depan pintu dan mempersilakan Yoongi masuk. Seperti biasa, anak itu selalu saja memancarkan aura-aura seram dan _judes_.

"Dia itu," kata Yoongi tiba-tiba sambil menoleh. "Sama sekali _nggak_ bisa masak!"

Aku ternganga mendengar pernyataan Yoongi yang mematikan. Bisa habis aku dimata Taehyung!

AAAH! JEON YOONGI!

" _Valentine_ tahun ini, dia hampir membuat orang mati." lanjut Yoongi cuek. Sementara aku hanya bisa gigit bibir. "Yoo-Yoongi Hyung!" sementara Yoongi melenggang pergi masuk ke rumah.

Aku menoleh dan melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang kosong. "Eh, anu, Tae-hyung. Anu.. aku akan berlatih."

Taehyung sepertinya melamun hingga dia baru menjawab pertanyaanku beberapa detik kemudian. "Eh? Ah iya."

Taehyung tersenyum tulus. "Aku tunggu hasilnya, _deh_." aku tersenyum lega.

Berarti… ada kesempatan?

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Taehyung.

Aku harus berlatih!

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku yang cicip makanan uji coba ini?" tanya Bambam dengan tangan terlipat, menginterogasiku. Kami berdua sedang berada di kelas, di mejaku. Aku mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan membukanya. Bambam menatap bekalku dengan tatapan ngeri.

"A-Aku mohon." jawabku memelas. Bambam menambil sumpit dan menusukkannya pada telur dadar gulung yang kubuat. "Apa boleh buat!"

Entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Jimin datang dan mengambil telur dadar gulung buatanku. "Wah! Apa ini? Jungkookie yang buat? Aku makan ya!"

Terlambat. Aku tidak bisa mencegah Jimin memakan makananku. Masa bodohlah!

Saat Jimin dan Bambam memasukkan makananku ke mulutnya. Wajah mereka berubah total. Mereka langsung meletakkan telapak mereka di mulut, seakan-akan ingin muntahㅡmungkin memang ingin muntah.

"Se-segitu _nggak_ enaknya?!" teriakku _shock_. Kupikir makananku kali ini tidak akan menimbulkan reaksi semacam Jimin dan Bambam barusan tunjukkan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku pasrah. Mereka benar-benar tampak sekarat.

"Untuk kapan…?" tanya Bambam. "Seminggu lagi." jawabku pelan. Bambam menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. "Bikin yang layak dimakan manusia, _dong_."

.

Sampai di rumah pun aku tetap berlatih sampai malam. "Kamu tidak terampil, beda dengan Yoongi." ujar Ibu sambil mengawasku menggoreng telur. "Ah! _Eomma_ , _eotteohke_? Gosong." kataku sedih. Huhu… Kenapa aku terlahir tanpa kemampuan apa pun?

"Percuma saja latihan segala." aku menoleh dan menemukan Yoongi Hyung baru keluar dari kamarnya. "Masakan _nggak_ enak, cuma bikin repot saja, tahu!" serunya jutek. Aku terbengong mendengar perkataan Yoongi Hyung.

Kakakku benar-benar kejam…

"Hei, gosong _tuh_!" seru Ibu. Sementara di otakku hanya berputar-putar kalimat, _"Bikin repot!"_

" _Bikin repot!"_

" _Bikin repot!"_

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Jungkook menghela napas berat sambil menatap bekalnya nanar. "Memang bikin repot ya." ujar Jungkook pasrah. "Aku juga repot nih!" seru Bambam kesal. "Yah, walaupun sudah mendingan _sih_." lanjut Bambam lebih tenang. "Maaf, _deh_." jawab Jungkook lesu. "Taehyung pasti mau makan, _kok_. Rasanya udah lumayan."

"Waktu kubilang mau membuatnya, kupikir dia tulus." kata Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Dia iseng lagi, kali." kata Bambam sedikit kesal. Bambam merasa kesal setiap kali Jungkook selalu begitu karena Taehyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian yang pernah jatuh cinta pasti pernah merasakannya kan? Iya kan?

"Ah, itu orangnya!" seru Bambam sambil menunjuk Taehyung yang berada 3 meter di depan mereka. "Ah, Jungkook- _ssi_. Pagi." sapa Taehyung ramah, seperti biasa. "Eh, iya, pagi." balas Jungkook dengan gugup. "Ng… Aku duluan ya!" kemudian Bambam pergi disertai tatapan heran dari Taehyung. Suasana mendadak aneh begitu Bambam meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh pada Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Ada perlu apa?"

" _Eoh_ , _aniya!_ Buru-buru ya?" tanya Jungkook, "Soalnya… hari ini Tae-hyung _nggak_ ada les, mu-mungkin kita bisa bersama sebentar." usul Jungkook dengan wajah sepanas air rebus. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras. Taehyung tersenyum kecil dengan suara tawanya yang semakin lama semakin terasa enak di telinga Jungkook. _Huh, dia iseng lagi! Kenapa sih dia selalu menertawaiku? Tapi nggak apa-apa sih… aku tetap senang. Hehe,_ pikir Jungkook.

"Jungkookie~~ Pagiii!" seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menyapa Jungkook.

" _Eoh_ , Jimin Hyung" sapa Jungkook saat melihat Jimin yang telihat sangat ceria. "Hari ini bekalnya enak _nggak_?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook terlihat ragu untuk menjawab tetapi ia tetap menjawab. "Gimana ya? Ehe."

"Aku tunggu, _lho._ "

Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam sejak Jimin datang, mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Bekal?" Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung

"Ah!~ Rupanya kau tidak tahu ya, Taehyung? Si Jungkook sedang latihan masak. Belum pernah makan? Hahaha. Yang iniㅡ"

"Ji-Jimin Hyung!" Jungkook menghentikan Jimin sebelum dia membeberkan semua rasa bekal Jungkook. "Ba-baru latihan, _kok_! Belum bisa kuberikan padamu! Masih percobaan! Yang sekarangㅡ" Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung dan terkejut melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan makan dulu." katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu… bukan Taehyung. Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi matanya tampak dingin. "Aku ke kelas dulu, ya."

 _Taehyung… apa itu? Meski tersenyum, wajahnya tampak tak senang._

Punggung Taehyung semakin menjauh, semakin terlihat dingin. Jungkook pun berlari mengejarnya. Jungkook tahu, walaupun bekalnya tidak enak, Taehyung pasti akan memakannya dengan senyuman.

Taehyung membalikkan badannya. "Aku… menyerah." ucap Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepala. "Kalau menurutmu _nggak_ enak, aku _nggak_ akan senang."

"Aku _nggak_ mau Tae-hyung _nggak_ ingin memakannya." udara seketika disekelilingi udara yang hening.

"Apa aku pernah bilang begitu?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. "Katamu, ' _nggak_ akan makan dulu' kan?" katanya sedih. Jungkook merasa seperti telah ditolak beribu-ribu kali oleh Taehyung.

"Eh? Aah.."

Taehyung meletakkan tangan kirinya di dagu. Bingung harus memulai bicara dari mana. Namun, saat ia melihat wajah Jungkook yang menunduk dengan semburat-semburat merah dan wajah sedih, Taehyung langsung menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan pun pipinya memerah.

"Jungkook- _ssi_." panggil Taehyung. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa bekal buatanmu masih ada?" tanya Taehyung. "Ada." jawab Jungkook. "Keluarkan."

"EEEH?!" seru Jungkook kaget dan sontak memegang tasnya dengan erat. Jungkook menggeleng-geleng. "Ayo cepat." Jungkook masih terlihat ragu namun akhirnya tetap mengeluarkan bekalnya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung dengan wajah khawatir.

Taehyung melihat bekal Jungkook dan memakan telur gulung buatan Jungkook. Jungkook melihat Taehyung dengan waswas saat Taehyung memakan bekalnya. " _Eo-eottaeyo_?" tanya Jungkook ragu. Taehyung kembali memegang dagunya sambil terus mengunyah. "Hm, kau masih harus latihan." kata Taehyung sambil menilai-nilai makanan di mulutnya. "Tuh, kan!"

Jungkook menunduk lesu. "Yang pertama lebih parah dari ini. Aku minta Bambam mencobanya, katanya _nggak_ layak dimakan manusia." katanya. Kata-kata Jungkook barusan membuat Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Aku mengerti. Jadi, Jimin makan itu?"

" _Eoh_ Jimin Hyung? Iya. Dia ambil sendiri." jawab Jungkook heran. Sementara Taehyung masih terus tertawa. "Siapa yang mati saat _valentine_?" tanya Taehyung. "Ah, itu… Aku membuatkan Ayah kue. Tapi masih hidup kok!"

"Ayahmu? Hahaha."

Taehyung terus tertawa hingga membuat Jungkook bingung. Saat Taehyung berhenti, ia menatap Jungkook dengan senyum menawannya. "Buatkan bekalnya, ya. Aku tunggu." ucapnya, lalu melanjutkan. "Jungkook- _ssi_ , aku baru sadar. Ternyata, sifat posesifku kuat, lho."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi. "Eh…?" Jungkook tidak bisa berkata-kata selain wajahnya yang memanas dan memerah.

.

.

.

Teeng Teeng Teeng

Jungkook berdiri di samping loker Taehyung ketika Taehyung datang dengan tasnya. " _Annyeong_ , Jungkook- _ssi_. _Mian_ , rapatnya lama." Jungkook tersenyum lalu membetulkan letak tasnya. " _Gwaenchanha_."

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengantarku pulang?" tanya Jungkook begitu mereka berdua sudah di luar sekolah. "Kan jadi berputar jauh."

"Jungkook- _ssi_ terganggu?" tanya Taehyung. " _A-aniyo_. Aku malahan sangat sangat senang!" jawab Jungkook dengan wajah memerah. " _Geuraeyo_? Baguslah, hehe."

Jungkook menduduk, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi. _"Sifat posesifku kuat, lho."_

 _Jangan-jangan Taehyung-_ ssi…. pikir Jungkook.

"Ng, Tae-hyung. Yang kau bilang tadi pagi itu… ma-maksudnya apa ya?" tanya Jungkook malu-malu. Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ah, itu." walau samar, bisa terlihat semburat merah dari pipi Taehyung. Taehyung mengantungi tangannya ke saku celana dan tersenyum. "Silakan bayangkan sendiri, ya."

"Eh?"

" _Kaja_. Keretanya datang. _Palli_!"

Sementara Taehyung sudah pergi, Jungkook melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Itu benar-benar bikin bingung, tahu, Taehyung!"

.

.

.

Ciiit

Jimin memberhentikan sepedanya di depan rumah bertuliskan marga "Jeon". "Wah! Ternyata dekat sekali kalau lewat jembatan!" seru Jimin. "Ada perlu apa datang kemari?" tanya seseorang. Jimin menoleh dan langsung terpesona dengan kecantikan yang terpancar dari Yoongi sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan sepedanya.

 _Waaaahhhhh manisnya! Daebaaak!_ pikir Jimin.

"Sepedamu jatuh, tuh! Kau teman adikku?" tanya Yoongi. " _Eoh_?"

"Seragamnya sama." tunjuk Yoongi. "Aaah! Aku teman adikkmu! Aku Park Jimin! Waah! Kalian adik kakak manis-manis ya! Jungkookie sudah pulang? Tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya kencan, tapi sama kamu saja ya! Mau kencan denganku, kan?" Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dengan wajah gembira sedangkan Yoongi melihat tangannya dengan horor. Yoongi segera melepaskan tangan Jimin dengan wajah kesal. "Kayaknya, Adikku sudah punya pacar, tuh!" seru Yoongi.

 _Pulang sana! Pulang!_ seru Yoongi kesal dalam hati.

"Ha? Punya pacar? Si Taehyung? Bukan, kok! Itu masih masa percobaan!" seru Jimin. Yoongi yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya. "Masa percobaan?"

"Iya, Jungkookie yang bilang suka, tapi Taehyung masih menggantungnya. Jahatkan ya? Kalau aku _sih_ tulus sama Jungkook."

Yoongi hanya diam. Mimik wajahnya berubah. "Jadi… masih ada kesempatan, _dong_." ujarnya pelan, tapi cukup didengar oleh Jimin. " _Yup_! Masih ada kesempatanㅡeh? Maksudmu apa? Jangan-janganㅡ"

"Yoongi Hyung?" Jungkook memanggil Yoongi yang entah kenapa bisa bersama Jimin. Taehyung yang berdiri di samping Jungkook melihat Yoongi dengan intens. Semenjak kejadian itu, ia punya firasat buruk.

"Ah!" seru Jimin.

"Jungkookie sudah pulang! Aku main ke sini. Kok ada Taehyung lagi _sih_?!" protes Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung tajam. "Ji-Jiminㅡ"

"Omong-omong, aku boleh masuk rumahmu, _gak_?ㅡ"

"Mengganggu saja!" geram Yoongi dengan wajah super galak. Jimin langsung diam sambil menatap Yoongi ngeri. "Sepertinya repot ya. Sampai sini saja." kata Taehyung. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah menjauh. "Dah! Sampai besok, ya." Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Ia sebenarnya ingin bersama lebih lama dengan Taehyung. Tanpa disadari, Yoongi pun melihat perubahan wajah adikknya.

"Oh iya." Taehyung berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. "Jungkook- _ssi_ , lain kali main ke rumahku ya." ajak Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Semburat merah itu semakin terlihat jelas di pipi Jungkook. " _Eoh_?"

"Aku pernah bertamu ke rumahmu kan? Kalau segan, _nggak_ juga _nggak_ apa-apa." Taehyung melanjutkan. "Orang tuaku pulang larut, jadi cuma ada kita berdua saja." Mata Jungkook, Yoongi dan Jimin membulat. "EEHH?" seru Jungkook kaget.

" _NGGAK_ BOLEH!" seru seseorang. Semua orang menoleh pada Yoongi yang ternyata yang berteriak tadi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya dan berdeham. "Ng, maksudku, aku juga boleh ikut?" tanya Yoongi. "EH? Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" seru Jimin dengan semangat. "Hm… Gimana ya?" Taehyung berpikir sejenak.

"Ok! Baiklah, kalian semua boleh datang."

Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya. _Tidak apa deh, yang penting aku sudah diundang ke rumahnya._

.

.

.

"Waaah!" Jungkook dan yang lainnya terpana begitu memasuki rumah Taehyung yang ternyata merupakan mansion mewah. "Mansion yang indah!" seru Jungkook takjub. Jungkook dan Jimin heboh melihat jendela besar yang menyuguhkan kota Seoul. "Silakan duduk, aku akan buatkan teh." kata Taehyung. "Biar kubantu." kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Eh! Aku juga mau bantu!" seru Jungkook. "Jungkook- _ssi_ bantu aku, Yoongi- _ssi_ santai saja di sini." kata Taehyung.

Wajah Yoongi merengut kesal. Tidak ada yang melihat perubahan wajah Yoongi itu saat Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi ke dapur.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ , kau dan kakakmu akrab ya?" tanya Taehyung sambil memperhatikan Jungkook mengaduk teh. "Eh? Masa? Kami biasa saja, _kok_."

"Tapi, dia mau menemanimu ke sini." kata Taehyung sambil bersender pada _counter_ dapur. "Oh, ini sedang tumben-tumbenan saja. Tapi, kalau terlihat begitu, aku senang." ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali mengaduk teh dan melanjutkan. "Yoongi Hyung itu mandiri. Aku sering dimarahi dia. Aku khawatir dia membenciku." kata Jungkook. "Seandainya aku bisa jadi adik yang baik, dia pasti akan tergantung padaku."

Taehyung terpana mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Kau suka kakakmu, ya." Jungkook mengangguk. " _Eung, neomu joha_!"

"Eh, toilet di mana?" tanya Jimin yang melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. "Keluar dari koridor, sebelah kanan." ujar Taehyung. "Ok! Sebentar ya."

Jungkook dan Taehyung kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa teh dan beberapa camilan. "Main _game_ , yuk." ajak Taehyung sambil meletakkan beberapa CD _play station_. "Waaah, lengkap sekali." kata Jungkook sambil memotong kecil kue bolu untuk dimakannya. Saat mau memasukkan kue bolu tersebut, Jungkook malah menjatuhkannya dan sekarang bajunya dinodai coklat.

"Ah, yaah!"

" _Nggak_ apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung. "Iya, cuma kotor sedikit. Maaf, aku ke toilet dulu." Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju toilet. Setelah selesai menghilangkan noda di bajunya, Jungkook segera keluar dan bertemu dengan Jimin yang sedang mengintip-intip ke suatu ruangan.

"Jimin Hyung, sedang apa?" tanya Jungkook bingung. "Psstt! Aku sedang menyelidiki." ujar Jimin sambil berbisik. " _Eoh_? Ini kamar Taehyung, kan?" tanya Jungkook bingung. "Sekarang, akan kutunjukkan yang sebenarnya." Jimin terkekeh. "Sebenarnya apa?"

"Si Taehyung pasti menyembunyikan beberapa majalah _yadong_."

"EEHH?! Ti-tidak mungkin! Taetae-hyung bukan orang seperti itu!" seru Jungkook kesal.

"Duuh, Jungkookie dan Yoongiie berkhayal berlebihan soal Taehyung!"

"Aku _nggak_ … Eh? Yoongiie?"

Jimin segera menutup mulutnya rapat. "…Gawat."

Jimin menghela napasnya. "Jungkookie, aku berat bilangnya. Tapi, mungkin… Yoongiie suka Taehyung."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

Love Button

.

.

Chapter : 5

.

.

.

" _Jungkookie, aku berat bilangnya. Tapi, mungkin… Yoongiie suka Taehyung."_

Jungkook menatap Jimin kosong. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan ketidakpercayaan. Dia tidak mungkin bersaing dengan kakaknya, tapi dia juga sangat menyukai Taehyung.

Jungkook pergi dari hadapan Jimin, hendak memastikan apa perkataan Jimin benar. Dari belakang, Jimin memanggil-manggil Jungkook agar lebih tenang.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung dan Yoongi yang hanya berdua di ruang tamu sedari tadi hanya diam. Yoongi tersenyum. Dia beranjak dari sofa sambil memanggil Taehyung. "Taehyung." katanya. Ia mendekati Taehyung dengan senyum yang sama seperti yang dilihat Taehyung waktu itu di bimbingan belajar.

"Aku sudah dengar _lho_. Sebenarnya, kau belum pacaran dengannya." Yoongi mengatakan itu dengan unsur jenaka yang sangat kentara. Taehyung hanya diam, tidak sempat merespon apapun karena tangan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba mengelus pipinya. "Kau ini lumayan jahat juga, kan?"

"Eh! Jungkookie!"

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kencang membuat keduanya menoleh. Taehyung tampak terkejut sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatap Adiknya santai. Jungkook membulatkan matanya melihat Yoongi menyentuh pipi Taehyung. " _Omo! !_ " seru Jimin terkejut.

Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis, lalu tersenyum salah tingkah. " _Mi-mian_." lalu menutup pintu dan bersandar pada pintu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ju-Jungkookie! Kok malah minta maaf? Pukul saja si Taehyung! Mau kubantu?" tanya Jimin dengan emosi menggebu-gebu.

Jungkook terus menatap lantai. "Aku _nggak_ tahu." jawabnya. Tiba-tiba air mata menetes, jatuh di sela jemari kakinya. "Aku-Aku, kepalaku penuh." ujarnya disertai dengan tangisan yang begitu deras. Pintu di belakangnya mendadak terbuka, Taehyung segera menarik Jungkook menuju kamarnya.

"EH! Taehyung! Mau ke mana?! Itu kamarmu, kan?!"

Taehyung menutup pintu dengan tangan kiri yang merangkul Jungkook. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, melihat senyuman manis Taehyung. "Kalau agak kasar, maaf ya."

" _Eoh_?"

Taehyung segera mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke kasur dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit menahan tubuh Jungkook agar tidak terbanting terlalu keras.

"KYAAAA!"

Teriakan Jungkook membuat Yoongi dan Jimin terkejut setengah mati. Jimin berlari menuju pintu kamar Taehyung sambil menggedor-gedornya. " _YAAAAKK_! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

Yoongi menyingkirkan Jimin lalu segera mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Ah!" seru Taehyung.

Jimin dan Yoongi sangat terkejut mendapati Jungkook tengah berada di bawah tubuh Taehyung dengan tangan Taehyung yang menahan tubuh Jungkook. "Kau ini! Apa-apaan?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" Yoongi segera memukul Taehyung yang segera kesakitan dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari kasur.

Yoongi menyentuh kepala Jungkook. " _Gwaenchanha_? Diapakan sama dia?!" seru Yoongi dengan perhatian yang jarang diterima Jungkook. "Eh, _aniya_." ujar Jungkook. " _Mwo_?"

"Yoongi Hyung, kenapa…"

"Dia, mengkhawatirkanmu Jungkook." ujar Taehyung masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Yoongi.

"Akulah yang sebenarnya dibenci oleh Yoongi Hyung. Iya, kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyumnya. Yoongi membuang muka dengan wajah memerah karena merasa ketahuan. "Eh?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Dia pikir aku mempermainkanmu. Jadi dia ingin memisahkan kita, apapun caranya." jelas Taehyung.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Jungkook masih tidak mengerti. "Karena kau adik yang berharga baginya," Taehyung menoleh pada Yoongi.

"Benar, kan?" tanyanya memastikan dengan senyum yang menurut Yoongi sangat tidak tulus.

"Benar begitu, Yoongi Hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah malu-malu senang.

Wajah Yoongi memerah karena kesal. "MA-MATI SAJA KAU!" seru Yoongi kesal lalu pergi dari kamar Taehyung. Jungkook terkejut dengan perkataan Yoongi yang begitu kasar. "Uh… Mati…" ujar Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Taehyung tertawa. "Tenang saja, dia menyumpahiku kok."

 _Aah.. syukurlah, ternyata Yoongi Hyung tidak jadi sainganku,_ pikir Jungkook sambil menghela napas.

"Eh, omong-omong," Taehyung merangkak mendekatkan dirinya ke Jungkook. "Kita tinggal berdua, _lho_." katanya dengan senyum khasnya. Jungkook menelan ludah, "Ky-KYAA!"

"Hahaha! Maaf-maaf bercanda."

Sementara itu Jimin yang mengejar Yoongi kebingungan karena Yoongi pergi begitu cepat dan langsung menghilang.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook's POV**

"Aku pulang." aku meletakkan sepatuku pada tempatnya dan langsung bertemu dengan Yoongi yang masih menampilkan wajah super kesal. "Eh, Yoongi Hyung sudah pulang. Yoongi Hyung langsung pergi, Taehyung juga khawatir, _lho_."

Yoongi Hyung langsung menatapku dengan tajam sampai samar-samar kudengar geraman marahnya. Hiiiy! Serem! Saat seperti ini lebih baik _nggak_ mengajak Yoongi Hyung ngobrol. Aku kabur saja ke kamar!

"Hoi! Tunggu!"

O-ow.

Aku menoleh dengan takut. Yoongi Hyung melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sepertinya salah paham. Kau tertarik pada _cowok_ yang _nggak_ baik! Dan itu bakal bikin repot kami, keluargamu!" seru Yoongi kesal. "Bukan karena kau adik yang berharga! Cih! _Maldo andwae_!"

Berharga?

Aku tersenyum begitu mendengar kata-kata itu. Hihihi. "Aku senang Yoongi Hyung mengkhawatirkanku, tapi, aku benar-benar baik-baik saja kok! _Jeongmal, jinjja_!" kataku meyakinkan. Yoongi Hyung kembali memelototiku. "Aku _nggak_ khawatir! Dasar lemot!"

"Kau ini tipe yang mudah ditipu! Lugu! Mudah terlena! Aku _nggak_ akan kaget kalau kelak kau tertipu dan terperdaya!" seruan Yoongi Hyung benar-benar menamparku. Uuuh… Kejam sekali… Memangnya aku selugu itu ya?

"Dari yang aku lihat, si Taehyung itu berhati jahat! Kita _nggak_ tahu pikiran di balik wajah senyumnya itu! Sangat mencurigakan!"

"Mencurigakan? Tae-hyung itu tulus, kok!" seruku tidak terima. "Orang yang tulus _nggak_ akan ada 'masa percobaan', pasti langsung pacaran!" JLEB! Itu benar-benar menusukku!

Aku rasanya ingin marah!

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja, Tae-hyung belum punya perasaan suka padaku!" seruku meyakinkan. Yoongi Hyung diam dengan wajah melongo. "Berarti kau _nggak_ bisa mengaturnya, dong. Cih, payah." Yoongi Hyung meninggalkanku sendiri yang sebenarnya mau tidak mau setuju dengan perkataannya.

 **Author's POV**

Jungkook memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Ia mengambil bantalnya lalu memukul-mukulkan bantal itu di kasur. "Uuuh! Yoongi Hyung benar-benar kejam! Aku juga _nggak_ mau terus-terusan masa percobaan, tahu!" seru Jungkook kesal lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

 _Rurururu_

Jungkook segera mengangkat wajahnya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Ki-Kim Taehyung!" Ia segera mengangkat telepon itu dengan perasaan super senang.

" _Yeo-yeoboseyo_." sapa Jungkook.

"Ne, yeoboseyo. _Apa kau dan kakakmu baik-baik saja_?" tanya Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya di _laptop_. Di seberang, Jungkook menjawab. " _I-iya, seperti biasa saja kok_."

Taehyung diam sejenak. "Mungkin, kau masih kepikiran tentang hubunganku dan kakakmu."\

"Eoh?"

"Jungkook.. tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah yang diam-diam mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Jungkook terpaku sejenak. _Di-dia… mengkhawatirkan aku!_ seru Jungkook girang dalam hati.

" _Nggak_ nangis kan?" tanya Taehyung. "Eh? _Nggak_ kok!" jawab Jungkook dengan tangan yang semakin erat memeluk bantalnya. " _Ta-Tae-hyung_." panggil Jungkook gugup. "A-aku akan lebih berusaha lagi, su-su-supaya Tae-hyung menyukaiku!"

Taehyung terpaku sejenak. Tidak menyangka Jungkook akan mengatakan hal itu. Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, hal yang akan dia lakukan jika ia merasa malu. " _Geuraeyo?_ Baiklah."

"Selamat malam."

Setelah Jungkook memutuskan hubungan teleponnya, Taehyung menatap layar ponsel _flip_ nya dengan pipi yang sangat memerah.

Sementara di kamarnya, Jungkook berteriak-teriak kepada bantalnya. "Iyaaa! Aku akan lebih berusaha! _Hwaiting_ , Jungkook!"

.

.

.

 **Jungkook's POV**

YAAAP! Aku akan lebih berusaha! Tapi… aku harus apa ya?

" _Eoh,_ Jungkook. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Bambam bingung begitu masuk ke sekolah dan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Ya… memang sebenarnya aku sedang melakukan hal aneh. Kau tahu, seperti gerakan menyemangati diri sendiri?

Aku hanya tertawa lalu melanjutkan gerakan semangatku. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik menghampiriku, si perempuan sombong itu, _lho_. "Hei, aku mau bicara. Ayo ikut aku."

Aku mematung. Kyaaa, rasa ini… rasanya aku pernah merasakannya!

Aku mengikutinya sampai akhirnya kami berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah. "Kau ini! Lancang sekali berpacaran dengan Kim Taehyung! Tapi masih 'masa percobaan' ya?" Aku tidak sempat menjawab karena detik berikutnya ia kembali berbicara.

"Aneh! Pernah ditolak tapi bisa pacaran! Kalau cuma 'masa percobaan', sudah cukupkan?"

Aku yang sedari tidak berani melihat wajahnya pun mengangkat wajahku. " _Eoh_?"

"Sudah cukup merasakan 'masa percobaan' kan? Gantian, ya." ujarnya. _MWOOO?_ Gantian?

Ia membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum sinis. "Jangan ganggu aku, ya!"

 _A-Andwae. Eotteohke_?

Aku yakin dia kakak kelas ku dan anak kelas khusus, sekelas dengan Kim Taehyung!

Saat istirahat, aku diam-diam pergi ke kelas Taehyung dan mengintip dari pintu belakang. Uwaaa. Benar. Itu dia, duduknya sebelah Taehyung! Enaknya sekelas. Huhu, bisa tanya-tanya soal ke Taehyung. Bahu mereka berdempetan! Iri sekaliii!

Aku terduduk di sebelah pintu sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka seputar pelajaran. "Ini caranya harus dikali, jadi a per m kuadrat _plus_ satu dikali dengan p akar 3 laluㅡ"

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan!

" _Lho_? Jungkook?" aku kaget setengah mati ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung memanggilku. Taehyung menghampiriku sementara aku langsung pura-pura mencari sesuatu di lantai. "Kenapa duduk di situ?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah! Ini, lensa kontakku jatuh! Hehe." kataku sambil melanjutkan 'akting'ku.

"Kau pakai lensa?" tanya Taehyung. Aku menoleh pada perempuan sombong itu dengan tatapan horor ketika dia memelototiku.

KYAAA! Aku kabur saja!

.

"Oh, perempuan itu." Bambam meletakkan tangannya di dagu. "Gayanya seperti tuan putri. Dia anak direktur grup super market ternama." jelas Bambam.

"Oh! Aku tahu! Park Jiyeon, kan?" seru Yugyeom.

"Ibunya mantan model, kan?" tanya Yugyeom pada Bambam.

"Iya, dia cantik tapi menyebalkan!"Uuh.. bahaya. Dia cantik, pintar dan anak direktur pula! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

.

"Bekal?" tanya Taehyung. Aku mengangguk. "I-iya, besok boleh aku buatkan?" tanyaku.

"Wah, akhirnya aku udah boleh makan ya? Waktu itu kau menundakannya kan."

Uh.. soalnya…

"Baiklah." aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat senyum manis Taehyung. Kyaaa! Jantungku benar-benar berdetak dengan kencang. "Kuharap enak, ya." lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

YES, BERHASIL! Aku harus berusaha dengan keras! Apa yang akan membuat Taehyung senang ya? Hm… ah iya! Aku tahu!

.

"Wow, pemandangannya sangat indah." kata Taehyung saat kami sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Aku mengangguk senang. "Iya!"

Aku berjalan mendahului Taehyung dan mempersiapkan 'ide cemerlang'ku. Setelah selesai aku berbalik dan melihat Taehyung yang seakan tak bisa berkata-kata. Ehehehe, aku makin senang _deh_!

"Taraa! Konsep kali ini adalah piknik!" seruku. Aku sudah menggelar taplak piknik dengan motif kotak-kotak dan sudah meletakkan semua yang kami butuhkan.

"Karena bekalnya untuk berdua, jadi kubuat seperti piknik!" seruku senang. Taehyung benar-benar terpaku! Dia lalu tersenyum takjub. "Wah, keren! Ini baru pertama kalinya, lho!" seru Taehyung senang.

Berhasil! Dia senang! Dia senaaang!

Tapi tiba-tiba saja angin yang semula biasa-biasa saja langsung berubah kencang. Sehingga taplak piknik yang di atasnya memang tidak cukup berat langsung menghancurkan susunan bekalku dan taplak itu melayang jatuh ke lapangan sekolah.

"AH! Bekalnya!" seruku. Aku dan Taehyung melihat taplak piknikku dengan khawatir.

"Gawaat! Jatuh di halaman sekolah." kataku panik. "Aku akan mengambilnya!" seru Taehyung.

"Eh? Aku juga ikut!"

"Jungkook bereskan yang itu saja."

Aku menurut dan langsung membereskan piring-piring dan lainnya. Setelah selesai, aku berlari menyusul Taehyung dan menemukan Taehyung dan pak guru tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah lapangan.

"Apa-apaan, _sih_! Kau kan perwakilan siswa baru. Waktu orientasi masalah ponsel, kau tahu peraturan, kan?" omel pak guru. Hatiku sedih melihat Taehyung hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, " _Joisonghamnida_."

Pak guru berbalik masih sambil memegang taplak piknikku. "Ini aku simpan." ujarnya. "Pa-pak guru!" seruku. "Itu, aku yang membawanya." akuku. Sementara Taehyung membisikiku agar tidak usah ikut campur.

Pak guru menghela napasnya. "Aku lelah kalau memarahi kalian. Nanti ambil saja ini." katanya lalu segera pergi.

Aku menoleh pada Taehyung dengan perasaan sangat bersalah. "Ma-maaf, Tae-hyung." ucapku tulus. Taehyung tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Yuk, bekalnya aman, kan? Kita makan dulu." ujarnya sambil menyentuh lenganku dengan perasaan kau-tak-perlu-khawatir.

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Taehyung begitu baik padaku. Tapi aku selalu merepotkannya.

.

"Kalau mau piknik, saat liburan!" seru pak guru saat aku mau mengambil taplak piknikku. "Maaf.."

Aku keluar dari ruang guru dan melihat si Jiyeon berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong yang sepi. "Ji-Jiyeon- _ssi_."

"Lihat yang telah kau perbuat! Gara-gara kau, penilaian guru-guru terhadap Taehyung pasti turun. Dia itu siswa unggulan, punya impian melanjutkan sekolahnya. Tahu _nggak_ , kau telah menganggu masa depannya?!" serunya dengan tampang marah. Aku hanya diam. Aku sadar betul, aku telah merepotkannya. "Kalau hanya bisa menghalangi langkahnya, menjauh saja!"

Aku menundukkan kepala. "A-aku.."  
"Jungkook- _ssi_!"

Aku menoleh dan menekukan Taehyung sedang berjalan ke arahku dan Jiyeon. "Kau ambil taplaknya sendirian? Padahal aku mau ikut." ujarnya. "Taehyungㅡ"

"Taehyung." perkataanku dipotong oleh Jiyeon. "Mau _nggak_ pacaran denganku? 'Masa percobaan' dulu _nggak_ masalah."

Aku terpaku mendengar perkataan Jiyeon yang begitu percaya diri. "Karena dia sudah bilang duluan, aku akan menunggu. Tolong pikirkan, ya." ucapnya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku memperhatikan Jiyeon yang pergi menjauh dengan perasaan khawatir.

Aku merasakan Taehyung sedang menatapku jadi aku balik menatapnya. Matanya seakan bertanya padaku tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada taplak.

" _Gara-gara kau! Kau menghalangi langkahnya!"_

"A-aku, _nggak_ apa-apa kok. Pilihan ada di tangan Taetae-hyung" ujarku. Aku tidak berani melihat seperti apa ekspresi yang Taehyung kenakan saat ini. Diam yang lama sampai akhirnya Taehyung membuka suara. "Boleh, _nih_?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh dengan perasaan tak menentu. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengiyakan. Tapi aku juga tidak punya nyali, untuk terus bersamanya. Taehyung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

.

Aku menunggu di pintu keluar sekolah. Suara rintik-rintik hujan membuatku menengadah. Ah.. apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Kenapa aku tidak pulang saja dari tadi?

Padahal aku dan Taehyung tidak janjian tapi kenapa aku tetap menunggunya…?

Aku segera bersembunyi di balik tembok begitu Taehyung datang. Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya dan menampung air hujan dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menghela napas. "Taeㅡ"

"Taehyung!" aku menoleh dan menemukan Jiyeon dengan payung lipat di tangannya. "Kalau _nggak_ bawa payung, bareng aku saja!" serunya. Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Dalam hati, aku sangat berharap dia menolaknya tapi ternyata dia menerima tawaran Jiyeon.

Aku melihat keduanya di bawah naungan payung yang sama. Berjalan menyusuri hujan deras. Berdua. Berdua. Taehyung dan… Jiyeon. Bukan aku.

Aku…

Aku baru sadar. Ternyata aku egois sekali. Aku yang membiarkan Taehyung pergi, tetapi aku juga yang tidak mau Taehyung bersama perempuan lain. Aku egois!

"Tae-hyung! _Kajima_!" seruku sambil berusaha mengejarnya tanpa payung. Taehyung dan Jiyeon terus berjalan, membuat jarak di antara kami. "Tae-hyung! Tunggu! KIM TAEHYUNG!"

BRUK

Kenapa tidak ada yang berjalan mulus? Di saat seperti ini aku malah terjatuh. Aku semakin terlihat konyol. Taehyung menoleh dengan tampang terkejut.

"Ahaha! Ya ampun! Sedang apa _sih_?" tanya Jiyeon denga nada sinis.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat. "Ternyata… aku memang suka Tae-hyung! Aku _nggak_ bisa menyerah." ujarku sambil menyingkirkan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Maaf. Maaf. Aku egois.

"Iih! Ganggu banget! Taehyung dan akuㅡ"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memegang kedua tanganku dan mengangkatku, menyuruhku untuk berdiri.

Ia menoleh, menatap Jiyeon. "Yang ingin aku coba, hanya orang ini. Maaf ya, Jiyeon." ucapnya lalu menggandengku pergi meninggalkan Jiyeon yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Taehyung.

Kami berdua berjalan berdampingan menantang hujan. "Ayo kita berteduh." ujarnya saat melihat mini market. Kami berteduh di sana sambil memeras baju kami agar tidak terlalu basah.

Hanya… aku saja?

"Wah, kau basah kuyup, kotor juga." Ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan menggosok-gosokkannya ke rambutku. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan Taehyung mengeringkanku.

"Omong-omong, baru kali ini aku dengar."

Aku menoleh pada Taehyung. "Kau bilang 'suka'." ujarnya. "Eh, ma-masa sih?" tanyaku sambil menunduk malu. "Iya." Kim Taehyung yang berkata seperti itu, juga terlihat sedikit tersipu.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Omong-omong, baru kali ini aku dengar."

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung. "Kau bilang 'suka'." ujarnya. "Eh, ma-masa sih?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunduk malu. "Iya." Kim Taehyung yang berkata seperti itu, juga terlihat sedikit tersipu.

 _Rasanya… aku kok jadi malu, ya…_ pikir Jungkook dalam hati dengan debaran-debaran jantung.

"Maaf ya, aku sempat mau pulang duluan." Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya terpikir juga, mungkin Jungkook menungguku. Tapi mungkin aku sedikit mau iseng juga." ujarnya dengan serius. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya lagi. _Jangan-jangan… karena perkataanku tadi seolah membolehkannya memilih Jiyeon?_ pikir Jungkook dalam hati.

Tangan Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengusap kepala Jungkook perlahan turun, menyingkirkan sebagian rambut yang menghalangi wajah Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasakan itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya serius, dengan semburat-semburat merah yang masih tersisa di wajah tampan tersebut.

Tangan Taehyung terus turun, mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan lembut. Debaran jantung keduanya semakin cepat. Hingga…

"Ha-HASYUUH!"

Jungkook langsung menutupi hidungnya begitu ia merasakan cairan yang ikut terbebas saat ia bersin. Diam yang canggung mendadak pecah begitu Taehyung langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bwahahahaa! _Gwaenchanha_? Bawa baju ganti? Harus buru-buru pulang sebelum kedinginan." ujar Taehyung lalu melanjutkan, "Sini, aku lap." sambil membersihkan ingus Jungkook dengan sapu tangannya.

 **Jungkook's POV**

UUUH! Padahal suasananya sudah mendukung! Aku malah ingusan di depan Kim Taehyung! Malu-maluiiin! Bodoh _banget_ sih aku!

Di perjalanan menuju rumah, aku yang dipayungi oleh Taehyung yang MASIH tertawa benar-benar tidak bisa menatap wajahnya. Uuuh bodooh!

Aku berhenti di depan pagar rumahku lalu berbalik ke arah Taehyung, tentu masih tidak berani menatap wajahnya. "Jangan sampai kena flu, ya. Masih punya tisu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyodorkan tisu. Aku tidak merespon sama sekali. Abisnya malu banget sih tadi! Rasanya hal lain yang akan kulakukan bisa berisiko bikin aku tambah malu!

Tapi tiba-tiba kurasakan usapan lembut dari Taehyung di puncak kepalaku. "Daah, _sampai Jumpa_." ujarnya sambil menjauh dan melambaikan tangan. Uwaaah! Tetap saja dia bersinar-sinar di mataku! Setelah Taehyung sudah cukup jauh, aku masuk ke rumah dengan perasaan riang.

"Aku pulaaang!~" seruku lalu duduk di teras untuk membuka sepatu. "Wah, ceria sekali." ujar Ibu. "Oh ya, ada berita bagus untukmu!" seru Ibu. " _Eoh?_ Apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Tumben-tumbenan Ibu memberiku berita.

"Ibu sudah dapat guru privat untukmu!"

Aku melongo. "Guru privat? Maksudnya?" Ibu tertawa.

"Kau kan sedih _nggak_ masuk bimbel, dan disarankan lebih cocok dengan guru privat, kan? Dan lagi untukmu, guru ini yang paling cocok! Kim Minggyu! Yang dulu tinggal di sebelah kita!" ucapan Ibu bagai neraka untukku.

"Mi-Minggyu _Hyung_?" tanyaku ngeri. "Iya! Minggyu _itu_ , katanya dia kembali ke sini karena sudah kuliah. Dulu kalian dekat sekali, seperti saudara kandung!" seruan Ibu benar-benar membuatku lemas.

Su-surat yang kuberikan kepada Minggyu _Hyung_ …

" _Nggak_ ada orang lain?!" protesku pada Ibu. "Lho, ini berita bagus, kan? Honornya murah, dan dia akan menjagamu."

Aduuuh… so-soalnya… Minggyu _Hyung_ itu cinta pertamaku! Dulu saat aku masih kelas 6 SD, aku memberikannya surat cinta! Padahal dia kelas 2 SMA dan jelas saja dia menolakku untuk menjadi pacarnya! Aduuuh! Sekarang dia akan jadi guru privatku? Bagaimana ini…

.

.

"Sebentar lagi ujian semester, belajarmu gimana?" tanya Taehyung sambil memakan bekalnya. Kami berdua janjian untuk istirahat bersama di tangga menuju atap sekolah. Aku sejujurnya parno saat dia bertanya itu, aku panik soalnya bisa saja nanti ketahuan kalau Minggyu _Hyung_ yang akan mengajarku.

"A-aku belajar sendiri." jawabku gugup. Aduuh aku mau bilang yang sebenarnya ke Taehyung, tapi kok berat banget ya!

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "E-eh, a-ada apa?" tanyaku panik. Ia seperti menyelidiki wajahku. "Rasanya ada sesuatu." ujarnya. Kyaa! Dia tahu?!

" _Ng-nggak_ kok!" seruku berbohong dengan gerakan tangan yang tidak tenang. Taehyung menghela napas. "Begitu, ya. Kau merahasiakannya dariku?" tanya Taehyung. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, dan perlahan-lahan seakan kepalaku mengecil di sebelah Taehyung.

"Apa boleh buat, ternyata ada hal-hal yang Jungkook _nggak_ ingin cerita padaku. Sepertinya aku _nggak_ bisa membantumu, ya." ujarnya lagi.

Duuuh, kalau dia bicara begitu, aku jadi _nggak_ enak hati. Mau nangis saja rasanya! Hueee!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Taehyung sedang berjalan menuju ruang belajar di bimbelnya ketika tiba-tiba menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. " _Eoh_ , kakaknya Jungkook." sapa Taehyung pada Yoongi. "Sudah selesai pelajarannya?" tanya Taehyung sementara Yoongi terlihat kesal dengan kedatangan Taehyung dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Namun, sebelum benar-benar jauh, Taehyung berseru. "Ternyata!," perkataan Taehyung cukup membuat Yoongi berhenti.

"adikmu berharga buatmu, kan." ujarnya lebih pelan.

Yoongi menoleh dengan geram. "Kau populer, kan?! Mestinya kau cari orang yang serasi denganmu! Bukan dengan _orang_ bodoh seperti adikku!" seru Yoongi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Taehyung. Taehyung terpaku sejenak.

"Hm? Aku kurang paham apa namanya. Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu pada dia." ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Yoongi memelototkan matanya. " _MWORAGO?!_ APA MAKSUDNYA?!"

Taehyung menggeleng-geleng.

"Grr! Huh! Mungkin, sekaranglah waktunya menentukan. Soalnya sebentar lagi orang itu datang."

"Orang itu…?"

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Nyonya Jeon terus memotong timun tanpa memedulikan rengekkan Jungkook. " _Eomma_ , ayolaah. Guru lesnya _nggak_ usah, deh." ucapnya melas. Ibu Jungkook menoleh dengan kesal.

"Tapi mid semester lalu nilaimu ada yang merah, kan! Kau bisa memperbaiki sendiri?" tanya Ibu Jungkook. Jungkook hanya diam karena dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Ibunya ada benarnya juga.

Jungkook pergi menuju kamarnya dengan frustrasi. "Uuuh! Gimana nih?!" serunya. Yoongi memasuki rumah lalu berhenti di depan Jungkook. " _Eoh_ , Yoongi Hyung" sapa Jungkook.

"Aku sudah cerita." ujar Yoongi. " _Eoh_?" tanya Jungkook bingung. "Tentang guru lesmu pada Taehyung. Aku bilang kalau dia cinta pertamamu." ujarnya sambil melewati Jungkook menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa diam membeku. "EEEHHH?!"

.

Taehyung sedang berada di depan stasiun ketika teleponnya berbunyi. " _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Tae-Tae-hyung_! _Sekarang kau ada di mana?! Sudah pulang?!_ " tanya Jungkook disebrang telepon.

"Belum, masih di depan stasiun." balasnya. Dari kejauhan terdengar derap-derap kaki yang terdengar sangat heboh. Saat Taehyung menoleh, ternyata orang yang menimbulkan suara tersebut adalah Jungkook.

"Ke-keburu." katanya dengan napas memburu. Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"Jungkook?"

"Ka-kau, sudah dengar?" tanya Jungkook panik. Taehyung bahkan masih memegangi ponselnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Taehyung menutup ponsel _flip_ nya lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Oh iya. Aku sudah dengar. Katanya dulu kau suka dia." ujar Taehyung dengan wajah serius. Jungkook memainkan kedua tangannya yang keringat dingin.

"Ya-yang aku suka sekarang hanya Tae-hyung kok!" seru Jungkook berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung. "Hm, aku tidak yakin." ujar Taehyung sambil menghela napasnya.

"Aku _nggak_ memikirkannya lagi! Aku suka Tae-hyung!" seru Jungkook dengan penuh keyakinan dengan wajah ingin nangis. Taehyung tersenyum. "Sekali lagi."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. " _Eoh_?" seketika itu Jungkook melihat senyum jahil Taehyung. "Katakan sekali lagi."

" _Mwo-mwoya_?! Kau iseng lagi?!" seru Jungkook kesal. Taehyung tertawa kencang sementara Jungkook mulai memukuli lengan Taehyung kesal. "Hahaha, _mian_. Aku _nggak_ apa-apa, kok." ujarnya. Taehyung meletakkan tangannya pada kepala Jungkook dan mulai melakukan hal semakin lama semakin terbiasa dilakukannya, yaitu mengusap kepala Jungkook.

"Aku ngerti, kok." ujarnya. Di dalam hati Jungkook menyumpah-nyumpahi Taehyung tetapi tetap senang dengan keisengan yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum manis melihat Jungkook dengan ekspresi sebalnya. "Kau ini, benar-benar manis, _deh_." ujar Taehyung. Jungkook rasanya seperti ingin pingsan saat Taehyung bilang dirinya manis. _Manis katanya, aku manis!_ seru Jungkook girang dalam hati. _Ini mimpi ya? Aduuh katanya aku manis!_

Sementara Taehyung terus-terusan mengusap kepala Jungkook yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Terima saja guru lesnnya." ujar Taehyung.

"Terima?" tanya Jungkook.

"Iya, nilaimu pasti naik, jadi bisa lulus tes bimbel, kan?"

 _AAH! Jadi bisa les bersama-sama!_

"A-Aku akan berusaha! Berusaha keras!" seru Jungkook semangat. Ia sangat ingin belajar bersama dengan Taehyung. Dengan begitu, ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Taehyung.

 _Suatu hari… kami pasti bisa jadi pasangan serasi!_

Sementara itu, di dalam stasiun, ponsel seseorang berbunyi menampilkan tulisan "Nyonya Jeon" lalu ia mengangkatnya. " _Yeoboseyo._ Aku Minggyu."

" _Ne,_ Kim Minggyu."

"Aku ada di dekat sini, ingin berkunjung dulu."

"Iya, sekarang di stasiun."

"Oh, begitu. Baik, terima kasih."

" _Nggak_ kok. Permisi."

Pria tersebut, Kim Minggyu, memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya sambil keluar dari stasiun. Saat di depan stasiun, ia menangkap seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berseragam SMA dengan wajah sumringah.

" _Eoh_ , Jungkook- _ah_?"

 _ **To be continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

LOVE BUTTON

.

Chapter 6

.

KTH + JJK

.

T

.

.

Storyline by Usami Maki

Remake by Stepstephiie

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

 **Jungkook's POV**

"Yakin nggak perlu diantar?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Iya. Kan rumahku dekat." Balasku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya." Taehyung mengusap kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam stasiun. Wajahku memerah, padahal ini bukan kali pertamanya dia mengusap kepalaku tapi tetap saja aku deg-degan terus. Aku pulang dengan berlompat-lompat senang disepanjang jalan sambil terus menyenandugkan nama Kim Taehyung. Kyaaa~~~~

"Aku pulaang!~~~" aku melepas sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ketika itulah aku melihat sepatu orang lain." _Eoh?_ ada tamu?"

Aku melongokkan kepala sebelum masuk ke ruang tamu. "aku pulang." Ucapku pelan sambil mengintip. "ah, Jungkook- _ah_! Kau kemana saja? Ada tamu untukmu." Ucap ibu.

Tamu? Tamu siapa? Aku berjinjit untuk melihat lebih jauh ke belakang ibu dan melihat Mingyu _Hyung_ tersenyum padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ada Kim Mingyu, lho." Ucap ibu. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok. EH! Aduh! Dia sudang datang, Hatiku belum siap nih….

"Lama nggak bertemu, kau malu ya?" aku menoleh dan ternyata Mingyu _Hyung_ sudah berjongkok di sebelahku.

"waktu kecil, Jungkook juga pemalu, kan?" Mingyu _Hyung_ tertawa kecil. Tawanya tidak berubah. "Mingyu _Hyung."_

"nih." Mingyu _Hyung_ menyodorkan permen susu kesukaanku. "ini, oleh-oleh." Ujarnya, aku

Tertawa. "aku bukan anak-anak lagi _Hyung!"_ seruku gemas.

"dulu kau doyan sekali, kan?" Tanya Mingyu _Hyung_ dengan tawa khasnya. Mingyu _Hyung_ berdiri. "kau sehat-sehat saja?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk." _Eung."_

Mingyu _Hyung…._ Waktu aku kecil Mingyu _Hyung_ selalu baik padaku yang pemalu dan _nggak_ berani bertemu orang. Ternyata… dia masih sama seperti dulu. "Mingyu- _ah_ , makan malam disini, kan?" tanya tanya Ibu dari arah ruang makan.

"Nggak , aku cuma mampir saja." ujarnya. Aku menoleh dengan tampang kecewa. "Yaah! Sudah mau pulang? Kok, cepat!" Aku memegang lengan kiri Mingyu _Hyung_ bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya jangan pulang dulu.

"Hei, Jungiie. Jangan semudah itu melakukannya pada cowok, ya." ucapnya. Aku langsung melepas cengkramanku. " Mi-mianhae !" seruku.

Mingyu _Hyung_ tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambutku. "Daah! Minggu depan kita mulai belajar, ya." Mingyu _Hyung_ memasang sepatunya.

"Akan kusiapkan semuanya." lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk. "I-Iya." Ketika Mingyu _Hyung_ sudah pergi aku baru tersadar kalau ternyata ada yang sedikit beda dibandingkan waktu kecil dan hal tersebut cukup membuat ku terkejut.

.

.  
"Wah, jadi dia bisa segera jadi guru lesmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Kami kebetulan pas-pasan saat istirahat pergantian pelajaran. "Iya, katanya belajar buat akhir semester." jelasku. Taehyung menyenderkan badannya pada jendela. "Benar. Jadi nggak  
khawatir bakal ikut pelajaran tambahan saat liburan."

 _Libur musim panas... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tae-Hyung di liburan musim panas.  
_

"Tae- _Hyung_ , liburan nanti.. ki-kita bisa bertemu nggak ?" tanyaku sambil memain-mainkan jari telunjuk. Taehyung tersenyum. "Maksudmu kencan?" tanyanya.

"Eh Eng.. I-iya." Uh, ketawan deh!

"Iya, boleh saja. Ayo kita kencan!" 

YEEEYYY BERHASIL

"Syaratnya, Jungkook harus bisa dapat nilai minimal 70 untuk tiap mata pelajaran." potong Taehyung yang seketika memupuskan kesenanganku.

"Lagi pula, aku juga pasti cemas kalau nilaimu jelek. Kalau bisa dapat nilai bagus, Jungkook juga tenang kan?" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum usil.

 _Uuuh. Kok gitu... kejam. Supaya nggak ikut pelajaran tambahan saja, aku mesti berusaha keras. Dapat nilai 70? Mustahil._

"Mau pergi ke mana?" aku menoleh pada Taehyung. "Eoh ?"

"Enaknya ke mana, ya? Aku pernah baca, di sepanjang sungai dekat rumahmu, akan ada pesta kembang api. Musim panas di laut atau di pantai pasti seru, kan!" ujar Taehyung semangat.

 _Tae-Hyung ..._

Aku tersenyum dengan semburat-semburat merah di pipiku. "Rasanya aku jadi semangat." ujarku pelan. "Eoh ?" Aku menggeleng. "Pesta kembang api saja!" seruku.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Ok, pesta kembang api ya!"

.

.

.

.

Author's POV

"Assa! Hwaiting !" seru Jungkook sambil menatap bangga kertas yang baru saja ia pajang di dinding kamarnya.

 **TARGET SELURUH MATA PELAJARAN DI ATAS 70!**

Mingyu muncul dari belakang Jungkook dengan decak kagum. "Wah, Kau semangat sekali, Jungkook." ujar Mingyu.

Jungkook tertawa cekikikan karena merasa bahagia dengan semangatnya sendiri. Mingyu mengambil selembar kertas dan memberikannya kepada Jungkook. "Pertama, yang nggak kau suka, kerjakan ujian percobaan bahasa Inggris ini." Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Okay !"

Jungkook mulai mengerjakan soal bahasa Inggris tersebut dengan sabar. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu menilai hasilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. "Nilai 39." ucap Mingyu.

Jungkook menghela napas lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada meja belajar dengan pasrah. "Harus dapat nilai 10 lagi untuk mengkatrol nilai." ujar Mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook.

"Ujiannya tinggal seminggu lagi. Kita kerjakan yang pasti saja." lanjut Mingyu menenangkan Jungkook. Jungkook menatap kosong ke depan sambil memain-mainkan penghapusnya.

"Nilai 70... bisa dapat nggak ya?" tanya Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri. Mingyu yang melihat itu bingung. "Kenapa khawatir sekali dengan nilai 70?" tanyanya.

"Eoh ?" Jungkook langsung duduk tegak dengan wajah memerah. "A-Aku janji dengan seseorang." ucapnya jujur. Mingyu diam beberapa detik dan membalas. "Dia, cowok yang bersamamu di stasiun di hari aku mampir ke sini, ya?" tebak Mingyu.

"Eh! Kok tahu?!" tanya Jungkook kaget sekaligus malu. "Kebetulan lihat. Kupikir orang itu mirip Jungkook, ternyata benar kau. Pacarmu?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum jahil. "Pacar, kan!"

Jungkook memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan gugup. "Dibilang pacar... ya, semoga saja, sih." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Mingyu yang melihat itu terdiam. "Kau tidak berubah ya, Jungkook." ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook memasang tampang khawatir. "Maksud _Hyung_ , aku nggak berkembang?" Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Jungkook tetaplah begitu." Mingyu meletakkan tangannya di kepala Jungkook lalu mulai mengelus-elusnya. Jungkook diam sambil memegangi kepalanya.

PM 10:21

 _Akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sering dielus... aku jadi ingat anjing tetanggaku... huh?!  
_

"Nggak bagus kalau tetap begini! Targetnya nilai 70! Fokuuus!" teriak Jungkook semangat. "Eh? Serius, tuh?"

. 

. 

Author's POV

Sudah banyak anak SMA Kirin yang sampai di sekolah pada jam 7 pagi. Termasuk Jungkook yang sedari tadi terus menguap karena baru tidur jam 1 pagi.

"Huwa, baru kali ini aku belajar seserius ini." ucap Jungkook sambil menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jungkook." sapaan dari belakangnya membuat Jungkook cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap dan tersenyum melihat Taehyung. "Eoh , Taetae _Hyung._ " sapa Jungkook.

"Ngantuk, ya?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya, habis belajar untuk tes." jawab Jungkook.

"Kau memaksakan diri ya?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. " Aniya ! Sama sekali nggak , kok! Mingyu _Hyung_ mengajariku tiap hari, kemajuanku jadi pesat!" seru Jungkook.

"Eoh , tiap hari?" tanya Taehyung. "Eung . Pulang kuliah, langsung ke rumah. Ah, tapi dia pasti mengincar makan malam juga, tuh. Hahaha."

Jungkook terlihat sangat bahagia saat menceritakan Mingyu. "Setelah makan malam, dia mengawasiku belajar deh." Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dengan rahang mengeras.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan melihat perubahan wajah Taehyung, namun hanya sepersekian detik karena Taehyung langsung tersenyum. "Wah, kakak yang baik." ujarnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dengan perasaan aneh di hatinya. _Taetae Hyung, kenapa?_

"Eung . Dia memang baik." jawab Jungkook. "Berkat dia, aku pasti dapat nilai 70!" seru Jungkook semangat. Taehyung sedikit terkejut mendengar penyataan Jungkook.

"Kau serius? Mau nilai 70?" tanya Taehyung tidak yakin.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Jungkook, tidak mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. "Ah, nggak ." jawab Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu.

"Besok mulai tes! Jadi, hari ini aku harus berusaha keras!" seru Jungkook sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Taehyung tersenyum lembut dengan rona-rona merah di pipinya. " Geurae, hwaiting !" seru Taehyung. "Eoh ? Iya!"

. 

. 

**Jungkook's POV**

Aku membolak-balik buku catatanku dan mulai mencoba mengerjakan beberapa soal latihan untuk tes besok. Taetae- _Hyung_ menyemangatiku...

 _Aku harus bisa... uh ngantuk sekali..._

Tak terasa aku tertidur begitu Mingyu _Hyung_ membangunkanku. "Jungkook, Jungkook!" 

Aku menoleh pada Mingyu _Hyung_ yang sudah siap dengan barang bawaannya. "Capek? Kalau hari ini nggak tidur, besok sia-sia saja." ujar Mingyu _Hyung_ sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku mengusap-usap mataku. "Iya." jawabku setengah sadar. "Aku mau pulang, kau jangan memaksakan diri. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya." Mingyu _Hyung_ kemudian hilang di balik pintu.

Aku melihat jam yang terpampang di dinding kamar. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku menatap soal-soal latihan dengan mata melotot. Uh! Sedikit lagi! Tetap semangat!

. 

. 

.

 **Author's POV**

Jungkook memasang sepatunya dengan badan penuh dengan keringat. Ia memegang dahinya dan seketika merasakan panas yang seakan membakarnya. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak sangat panas sejak ia bangun tidur tadi.

 _Rururu_

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi dan menemukan 'Mingyu _Hyung_ ' tertera pada layar. "Yeoboseyo ,eoh, Mingyu _Hyung_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu dari seberang telepon. Jungkook tersenyum pasrah dengan peluh yang terus-menerus mengalir dari dahinya, "Lumayan." jawabnya.

"Kau memaksakan diri, sih." Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Habis belum waktunya istirahat." Diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Mingyu kembali menjawab. "Aku antar, ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng-geleng walau tahu kalau Mingyu tidak melihatnya. "Nggak usah. Sudah mau pergi, kok."

"Tapi kau jalan kaki dari stasiun ke sekolah, kan? Jungkook tunggu di stasiun saja. Aku dekat sana, kok." balas Mingyu dengan nada khawatir yang samar. Jungkook tersenyum, merasakan hatinya seketika menghangat. "Gomawoyo, Mingyu _Hyung_."

"Ok, jam 8 di stasiun, ya."

Saat sudah sampai di stasiun dekat sekolah, Jungkook berdiri di depan menunggu Mingyu datang menjemputnya. Jungkook berdiri sambil memegang erat tasnya dengan napas yang mulai memburu.

Keringat semakin banyak dan rasa pusing mulai terasa menggerogoti kesadarannya.  
Taehyung yang memang berniat menunggu Jungkook di stasiun, keluar dari stasiun dan melihat Jungkook sudah berdiri di depan stasiun.

"Eoh , Jungkook." sedetik setelah Taehyung menyapa Jungkook, Jungkook terjatuh, tak sanggup menahan rasa pusing dan lemah yang terus dirasa tubuhnya.

"Jungkook!" seru Taehyung panik. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang terduduk.

"Jungkook !Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Taehyung panik. "Tae- _Hyung_." sapa Jungkook dengan suara lemas.

Bruum 

"Jungkook!" Mingyu yang baru datang segera memarkir motornya secara asal dan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Mingyu _Hyung_." ujar Jungkook lemas. Taehyung yang tidak tahu menahu tentang Mingyu yang akan mengantarkan Jungkook ke sekolah melihat kehadiran Mingyu dengan sedikir terkejut.

"Jungkook! Kau nggak apa-apa?!" tanya Mingyu. Seketika itulah Mingyu melihat Taehyung untuk kedua kali, atau pertama kali secara sungguhan.

"Kau... pacar Jungkook?" tanya Mingyu. Belum sempat menjawab, Mingyu kembali berbicara.

"Yang penting istirahat dulu di ruang pertolongan pertama. Jungkook, bisa berdiri?" tanya Mingyu.

"Jungkook." Taehyung hendak membantu Jungkook berdiri namun Mingyu menghalanginya dengan tangan kanannya, ia membatasi jarak Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik, hal itu terasa janggal untuk keduanya, seakan seperti ada permusuhan yang tersirat, namun Mingyu segera tersenyum pada Taehyung.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan mengantarnya. Hari ini kau tes, kan?" tanya Mingyu dengan senyum. Taehyung menatap Mingyu tanpa berkata-kata. Mingyu menundukkan wajahnya, melihat Jungkook yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

Mingyu mengeraskan rahangnya. "Dia belajar terlalu keras demi mendapat nilai 70." ujar Mingyu dengan nada dingin. "Tolong jangan terlalu mempermainkan Jungkook." Mingyu menatap Taehyung tepat di mata dengan pandangan serius lalu melanjutkan, "Anak ini selalu menganggapnya serius."

"Ayo, Jungkook. Pegangan, akan kupapah." ujar Mingyu sambil memegang lengan kanan Jungkook. Taehyung hanya berdiri di sana dengan pandangan kosong bercampur sedih menatap keduanya pergi.

.

.

.

T.B.C


End file.
